The Naruto Before Christmas
by The Unknown Alias
Summary: In the worlds like Naruto's, there are no holidays like Christmas or Halloween. But now, thanks to forces yet to be known, Naruto has found a sanctuary from the village at an early age and brought Halloween to Konoha. Welcome to Halloween Town. NBC Xover
1. This is Halloween

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas._

_Time scheme: After Tsunade became Hokage but before Sasuke's betrayal. (If that time exists.)_

The Naruto Before Christmas

Chapter 1  
This is Halloween

* * *

_Twas a long time ago,  
__Longer now than it seems  
__In a place that perhaps  
__You've seen on TV._

_For the story that you are about to read  
__Took place in the world of Uzamaki.  
__Now, you've probably wondered where holidays come from.  
__If you haven't I'd say it's time you begun!_

_For the holidays are the result of much fuss and hard work  
__From the worlds that create them for us._

_Well you see, quite simply that's all that they do.  
__Making holiday after holiday  
__Each year for me and you._

_But once, a calamity ever so great,  
__Occurred when two holidays met by mistake.

* * *

_

**October 10  
20 days left till Halloween**

* * *

Run.

That was all he could do.

Just run.

Just run from the villagers that are attacking.

But why was it always today? Why on his birthday? Wasn't turning five a good thing? But then wasn't it also the Kyuubi anniversary? Shouldn't that mean that old man Hokage was too busy to help him today? So why shouldn't the villagers attack? Why should he be asking these questions when he's about to be caught?

He ran faster.

He stopped in the Konoha cemetery. He was able to escape them for a little while, but they'll be back. He couldn't outrun them forever. He had to hide.

He saw it. It was the biggest grave with the tombstone being a large stone angel with an open book in its hands. Below were the doors. There he could hide. As he came closer to the doors, he saw there was something different on them. A jack-o-lantern pumpkin in blood red painted straight down the middle between the doors. He ignored them. He threw open the doors and ran in. He ignored the fact that there were stairs instead of a grave. He closed the doors behind him.

He leaned his ear against the doors as he heard noises. They were footsteps upon the fall leaves, a bit of murmuring, and then more footsteps fading away.

…They were gone.

Naruto sighed in relief. He pressed up against the doors so he could leave.

…They didn't move.

He panicked as he pressed harder. The doors were too heavy. He was trapped. He started to tear as he sunk down to sit on the step. He just cried. And cried. And cried.

…And then he opened his eyes in hope. There was light. Faint, but still light. He turned to it and saw that it was at the bottom of the stairs. He carefully stepped down them one by one as his curiosity wiped away all sadness. He reached the bottom and he saw something come into view.

He came up to something he has never seen in his whole life. It was a scarecrow on a post crucifix style. It had a jack-o-lantern head that provided the light, barely illuminating the sign above it. Naruto read it in confusion, as he unknowingly set into motion a long set of events that were to change his life forever.

"Halloween Town?"

A wind suddenly picked up and the scarecrow turned. Naruto then noticed the right hand of the scarecrow was pointing in the way the wind left. He turned in the direction to see a small clutter of lights. He slowly took one step after the other towards it.

* * *

The image rippled in the water surface before it faded out. It was in a pitch-black cauldron in an unknown place. Above it were two monk style robed figures, one significantly taller than the other was.

"So, this is to be your apprentice?" the tall one asked.

"Yes. Yes he is. He already is bound for great things Pensrap. Besides. He is to need certain training factors to improve his still developing ninja skills. But most importantly, that terrible hell hole that is his home shall no longer be his only home. He shall make much needed friends, guidance, and true homes in where he shall be sent. Halloween Town is just to be the first."

"…Sai, you do realize the potential problems that will arise from this, don't you?"

"…Yes, I'm well aware of this. But then again, anything worth doing has its risks, doesn't it? Now shut up Pensrap. After all,"

The short figure then seemed to materialize a chessboard from the darkness around them with a white pawn piece already moved,

"the games have begun" he finished looking at the Naruto shaped pawn piece.

* * *

**October 31, present year. Time: 10:46 p.m.**

**54 days until Christmas.**

Hinata quickly ran into her preplanned hiding spot. She's been doing this year after year for some time now. She never wanted to miss the show. She was hiding somewhere in the Town Square, the gargoyle fountain spilling out the green water. She then raised her head and smiled. The music began as creatures came into the square singing their part.

_**Shadows:  
**_**Boys and girls of every age,  
****Wouldn't you like to see to see something strange?  
****Come with us and you will see,  
****This our town of Halloween.**

_**Ghosts:  
**_**This is Halloween!  
****This is Halloween!  
****Pumpkins scream in the dead of night!  
****This is Halloween!  
****Everybody make a scene!  
****Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright.  
****This our town! Everybody scream!  
****In our town of Halloween!**

_**Creature under the bed:  
**_**I am the one hiding under your bed.  
****Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red!**

_**Creature under the stairs:  
**_**I am the one hiding under your stairs.  
****Fingers like snakes, and spiders in my hair.**

_**Crowd:  
**_**This is Halloween! This is Halloween!  
****Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**

_**Vampires:  
**_**In this town, we call home,  
****Everyone hail to the Pumpkin song.**

_**Mayor:  
**_**In this town!  
****Don't we love it now?  
****Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!**

_**Crowd:  
**_**Round that corner man,  
****Hiding in the trash can,  
****Something's waiting out to pounce and how you'll**

_**Harlequin:  
**_**SCREAM!**

_**Werewolf:  
**_**This is Halloween!**

_**Harlequin:  
**_**Red and black!**

_**Melted man:  
**_**And slimy green!**

_**Werewolf:  
**_**Aren't you scared?**

_**Witches:  
**_**Well that's just fine!  
****Say it once, say it twice,  
****Take a chance and roll the dice.  
****Ride with the moon in the dead of night!**

_**Hanging Tree:  
**_**Everybody scream! Everybody scream!**

_**Hanging men:  
**_**In our town of Halloween**

_**Clown:  
**_**I am the clown with the tear away face!  
****Here in a flash and gone without a trace!**

_**Wind:  
**_**I am the who when you call 'Who's there?'  
****I am the wind blowing through your hair.**

_**Oogie Shadow:  
**_**I am the shadow of the moon at night.  
****Filling your dreams to the brim with fright!**

_**Crowd:  
**_**This is Halloween! This is Halloween!  
****Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**

_**Corpse Kid and Bat Boy:  
**_**Tender lumplings everywhere,  
****Life's no fun without a good scare!**

_**Corpse Parents:  
**_**That's our job  
****But we're not mean.  
****In our town of Halloween.**

Hinata then smiled. Everybody started to split apart to make room for the final people to enter the town. A zombie-like man with an axe in his head, known as the Behemoth, came entering; dragging something behind him tied to a rope he held. There were two straw horses, each with the same rider. It was the scarecrow; the sign still above his head. But the one behind him looked exactly the same except for height. This one was much shorter. Suddenly, the scarecrows came to life, each grabbing a nearby, lit torch from one of the citizens. They placed it in their mouths, setting themselves on fire as they danced along.

_**Mayor:  
**_**In this town,  
****Don't we love it now?  
****Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!**

_**Crowd:  
**_**Naruto and Jack might catch you in the back,  
****Scream like banshees; make you jump out of your skin!  
****This is Halloween! Everybody scream!  
****Won't you please make way for two very special guys?  
****Naruto and Jack, Kings of the Pumpkin Patch!  
****Everyone hail to the Pumpkin Kings now!  
****This is Halloween! This is Halloween!  
****Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**

Soon as the song reached closer the end, the scarecrows leapt up in the air and swan dived into the fountain, splashing water behind them.

_**Corpse Kid and Mummy:  
**_**In this town, we call home  
****Everyone hail to the Pumpkin song.**

_**Crowd:  
**_**La! La! La! Halloween!  
****La! La! La! Halloween!  
****La! La! La! Halloween!  
****La! La! La! Halloween!  
****Whee!**

As the song ended, the water in the fountain broke as two figures arose from it. Was very tall, had a back pinstripe suit with white stripes, a white shirt beneath, and a bat tie. Oh, and he was a skeleton. This, is Jack Skellington, The Pumpkin King of Halloween. The second figure was dressed the same way, but he was very much human. Hinata blushed at how good he looked in the outfit and smiling that smile. It wasn't that smile he always flashed back home, oh no. This was an actual smile. One that he only wore whenever he would come to what he liked to call his true home.

This, is Naruto Uzamaki. The Pumpkin Prince of Halloween.

* * *

Date of Update: 10/31/06


	2. Trouble in Paradise

A/N: Well, well, well. Not bad for a first chapter! Now, I'm going to answer a couple of points I found in the reviews.

First off, Merkitten, I don't think I'm going to have too much trouble with this. I've been planning this for a while now ever since I got it in my head, plus I even started placing finial touches to the sequel. Just sit back, enjoy the music, and visualize.

Now, for you Black Blade, this brings up something that can be explained in this chapter. But for those with no such patience, let me explain.

Since Naruto found Halloween Town when he was five, he now knows everything there is to know about Halloween. He then convinced Jack here to bring Halloween to Konoha, essentially bringing the first taste of our holidays. Ever since their first appearance, Naruto has served as Halloween's ambassador for meetings and arrangements with the village. So one weekends every month, and all of October, Naruto gains pardon from the Hokage to go to Halloween Town to oversee things. Sometime among those years since, Jack and Naruto became very close friends. So close that Jack decided to have Naruto as his prince, heir, and second in command of Halloween. That's what made Naruto the Pumpkin Prince of Halloween.

Now naturally, with Naruto making all these common disappearances causes curiosity from just about anyone who knows Naruto well enough. Now, nobody else knows about Halloween Town or how to get there. So no one knows about the tomb passage. Now, throw in the common visits Naruto makes, add in the fact that Hinata practically spends most of her life stalking Naruto, and you get the fact that Hinata is bound to find out about this stuff. Thankfully though, like her love for him, she is keeping this all a secret; including the passage, Naruto being the prince, even the Kyuubi. Isn't that nice of her?

Just for those who were wondering like Black Blade. Say thanks to Black Blade everyone!

* * *

The Naruto Before Christmas

Chapter 2  
Trouble in Paradise

**October 31**  
**54 days till Christmas**

The entire town laughed in the night as the song finished. Everyone was cheering at another successful Halloween night.

"Great Halloween everyone!" The Mayor shouted, his happy face beaming proudly.

"I believe it was our most horrible yet! Thank you all!" Jack spoke in all his bony glory.

"No, thank you!" the mayor replied, "If it wasn't for your two's leadership and…"

The mayor droned on as something caught Hinata's eye. Behind the hanging tree, just like she would, was a rag doll lady spying on the events. Someone was coming up behind her. Hinata frowned at who it was. Amongst all of Halloween Town, it was this person that she liked the least.

The figure was an old bald man with bolts around his head. He was short and was in a mechanical wheelchair. Black gloves and a lab coat along with small black goggles was his outfit of choice. This is town's resident mad scientist, Dr. Finklestein. He then grabbed the rag doll's arm. She gasped in fright as she turned.

"The deadly nightshade you slipped me wore off Sally. Now you're coming with me!" he exclaimed, grabbing her arm and started to pull her away. But Sally wouldn't have it.

"Let me go! I want to stay!"

"No! You're not ready for so much excitement!"

"Yes I am!"

She then pulls out a string in her arm, detaching it and causing the doctor to fall out of his chair.

"Come back here you! Ow!" he shouted as the arm came to life and started to hit his head.

Hinata sighed as she saw this. She decided that it was time to leave, so after checking to see that nobody saw her, she ran out the gates using her ninja skills not letting a soul even sense her.

Meanwhile with the kings, the entire crowd was starting to get too close.

"You two make walls fall!"

"Walls fall?? You make the very mountains crack boys!"

"You're a witch's fondest dream boys!"

"Ahhh…come on now!" Naruto said trying to subdue them, "We're the best, yes. But we're not that good!"

"Oh you're too humble Naruto," a witch said as she as well as the rest of the crowd continued to get closer. But thankfully the Mayor saw the discomfort as he turned the microphone on.

"Now now now! Let's not forget to hand out prizes!"

This caught everyone's attention and they started to crowd around the car the Mayor was at. Naruto and Jack smiled mentally thinking him, and left towards the gates. As they were about to exit they came up to four stiffs playing dreary music. One was the shortest and was playing a saxophone. Another was medium height and played an accordion. The third and tallest was playing a cello with the head of the fourth looking out from inside. They each pulled out a coin and tossed it into their cello case. The one playing the saxophone stopped for a moment.

"Another great year bone daddy, fox boy."

"Yes," Jack agreed, "just like last year."

"And the year before that" Naruto added.

"And the year before that" Jack finished.

* * *

The grave doors opened cautiously as Naruto came out of it in his normal orange jumpsuit. He closed the door behind him and quickly wiped off the blood pumpkin off of the doors and then opened the door. It was back to being a grave. Naruto sighed as he went off to the nearby edge of the village. He leapt over the wall as he went into the woods for a walk, unaware of Hinata who started to follow him. 

As Naruto continued his walk, only getting sadder, he lifted his ears. How appropriate. Music was playing again. Nobody really knows where this music comes from in Halloween Town, but they always take the chance to sing whenever it plays. He smiled sadly as he started a song he knew a bit too well.

Naruto:  
**There are few who'd deny**  
**At what I do I am the best  
****For my talents are well known far and wide.  
****  
When it comes to surprises  
****In the night or in a fight  
****I excel without ever even trying.**

**With the slightest little effort  
****Of my fox like charms  
****I have seen grown men give out a shriek!**

**With the wave of my hand  
****And a well placed throw,  
****I have swept the very best right off their feet!**

**But year after year,  
****It's the same routine.  
****And I grow so tired of the sound of screams.  
****And I , Naruto! Uz-a-ma-ki!  
****Have grown so tired of the same old thing.**

Hinata looked from behind one of the many nearby trees as she made sure not to have herself known and couldn't help but feel slightly sad while hearing his song.

**Oh somewhere deep, inside of my heart,  
****An emptiness grew part by part.  
****Though I've perfected the scaring art,  
****I need something new, a challenge to start.**

**I'm a master of fright  
****Who holds a demon blight  
****And I'll scare you out of your pants.  
****  
To a guy in Kentucky,  
****I'm mister unlucky  
****And I'm known throughout Sound, Wave and France!**

**And as for my head,  
****I can take it off instead  
****To recite Shakespearean quotations. **

**No animal or man  
****Can be strong like I can  
****With the fury of Kyuubi's motivations.**

**So who here, would ever understand  
****That Uzamaki with the idiot grin,  
****Would tire of his burdens? If they only understood,  
****I'd give it all up if I only could.**

**Oh, deep inside, a want seemed to grow,  
****A calling for something unknown.  
****The fame and praise come year after year,  
****Does nothing for these empty tears.**

As the song finished, Naruto had disappeared amongst the trees. Hinata was downhearted once more. Always spying on him, Hinata knows just about everything there is to know about him. From being the Kyuubi container, to being the Pumpkin King, Hinata still hasn't ever seen Naruto so sad. She sighed as she went off back to the village to sleep.

As Naruto went on, something rang in his head. He figured it. After all, with his previous encounters with Kyuubi, not to mention being the Halloween Prince, he wasn't surprised to hear him in his head.

_**Well kit, another successful year.**_

_Thanks fox. I suppose you're here for our deal?_

_**Yes. I've been itching all night for this. Now, remember how I taught you. Just create a weak clone, and let me do the rest.**_

With this, Naruto did the usual seal and created a shadow clone. But it looked as dead as the clone he had to make for the gennin exams. Naruto then pointed his finger at it as Kyuubi went to work. A small, red mist came from the finger and it came to absorb into the clone. After it glowed red for a moment, the clone then looked completely fine. It then rose with red eyes, claws, and nine huge tails of chakra. The clone looked himself over.

"Figures," he spoke, "I should've known the clone couldn't handle the alterations. But it'll do. Thank you Naruto."

"Just remember our deal fox. You don't get seen, you remain hidden, and you go back to me at New Year's eve. Got it?"

"Relax kit. I'm just glad to be free for a while. It gets tiring being cramped in your tiny mind."

"Hey!"

"Ha ha ha! Take care kit."

The Kyuubi clone then leapt off to enjoy life. And enjoy it he will. Naruto chuckled and turned to continue his walk.

* * *

Sally finished filling up her jar of deadly nightshade as she thought. Just shortly after Naruto left, Jack had gone off to Spiral Hill, singing a similar song to what Naruto sang. Suddenly a light came from the top of the stairs as a door opened. She closed the cabinet with the deadly nightshade inside as Finklestein came down, a lantern in hand.  
"Sally! You've come back." 

"I had to," she spoke sadly.

"For this," the doctor said as he held up her detached arm as it waved to her. "Shall we then?" he asked turning to the ramp way. Slowly she walked up as he followed behind her. Soon she was strapped down to an operating table as the doctor sewed her arm.

"This is second time this month you slipped deadly nightshade into my tea."

"Third time" she corrected.

"I made you, you know! With my own hands." he shouted.

"And you can make other creations! I'm restless, I can't help it."

"It's a phase dear, it'll pass. We just have to be patient."

"But I don't want to **be** patient."

"…" Finklestein just stayed silent as he bit off the remaining string having been finished.

* * *

Jack walked along the path amongst the dead trees as he contemplated his position. He then heard a whine and a bark. He looked down to the ghost dog with a jack-o-lantern nose and looked like he was a bed sheet. 

"No Zero. I'm not in the mood."

The dog didn't listen as he continued to whine.

"Okay. Here you go." Jack then reached into his suit and pulled out one of his ribs. "See it boy? Fetch!"

He then threw it at a good distance as Zero chased it. Zero the stopped at a tree base as he looked. Then his illuminating nose lit up the alcove of darkness underneath some tree roots and barked as he found the bone. He picked it up with his mouth and turned to his owner and ran off to him; seeing as he is continuing to walk along the path.

* * *

This third and final image faded from the water surface as the short robed figure turned to the chessboard. Many of the pieces had already moved from both sides. He looked on as a white Jack shaped pawn moved again. 

"Well it looks like the game is going into full swing. The time has arrived Naruto. Will you permanently fall from your desires? Or will you survive to make the correct decisions? How will you handle, the knowledge of Christmas?"

His questions remained unanswered as the black Kyuubi king piece moved for the first time.

This will prove to be quite the game.

* * *

Date of Update: 11/03/06

Sub-important authors note!

I need certain suggestions. You see, for the sequel, I plan on having him go through multiple worlds. But the worlds I have in mind just might not cut it.

Here's what I need:

Name of the world

Name of the teacher

What the teacher will teach Naruto

What weapon Naruto gets to keep afterwards.

Please submit any and all suggestions in a review. They will be accepted until I post the final chapter, and will announce the winner then.

The Unknown Alias status: Signed out.


	3. Christmas

A/N: Well, it appears I wasn't specific enough. Our poor little Merkitten doesn't understand. Same holds true for Eternaldusk. Oh well. Allow me to provide an example of a world that I originally planned.

Name of world: Pirates of the Caribbean  
Name of teacher: Jack Sparrow  
What to teach: Deceit  
Weapon gained: Sword  
Main Enemy: Davy Jones

Well, there's an example. As for the enemy part, well… you'll just have to wait. Have fun!

The Naruto Before Christmas

Chapter 3  
Christmas

**November 1**  
**53 days left till Christmas**

The jack-o-lantern shaped sun shone brightly in the dawn as a car drove up to the tall house that served as Jack Skellington's home. A tall hat straightened back up as the mayor exited the car and went up the stairs to the front door. He then pulled on a fake spider and a scream rang inside. Hmm. Wish I had one of those. The mayor hummed to himself as he waited and then pulled the spider again. A few more seconds and then he called out.

"Oh Jack! Are you home?"

After he didn't answer, the mayor's head turned to the white sad face. He then turned back.

"Oh Jack! I've got the plans for next Halloween! I need to go over them with you."

Jack still didn't answer as the face turned again.

"Jack please! I'm just an elected official! I can't make decisions by myself!" The mayor then pulled out a megaphone and leaned back shouting to the top of the house's tower that was where Jack's room is. "Jack? Answer me!"

He then leaned back too far and screamed as he tumbled down the steps and crashed into the gate. The four musicians leaned down as they arrived.

"Jack's not home."

"Where is he?" Mayor asked in a pained voice.

"Don't know. He went for a walk last night and hasn't returned."

The mayor just moaned as he lay there on the ground.

* * *

The sun shone brightly as Naruto shielded his eyes. He couldn't believe it. He actually had fallen asleep while walking and even continued to walk! This doesn't make any sense. He looked at the sun and judged it was about 6:00 in the morning. Now he doesn't know where he is, doesn't know where to go, and even will be noticed to be missing by Tsunade-baa-chan. He was to report to her after Halloween. But no, he just had to take that stupid walk. Now how was he going to get back home?

He sighed as his head hanged. He then raised it as he spotted something. There was a clearing ahead and in the middle of it were seven trees close together in a circle.

"…What's this?"

He then came to the middle of the ring as he looked at the trees. Each one of them had a different door on them. He looked at them all, one after the other. There was one shaped like a pink heart, one shaped like a four-leaf clover, one as a colorfully painted egg, one shaped as a turkey, and one shaped like a fireworks rocket. But what really caught his attention were the last two doors. The first was a jack-o-lantern.

'_This one obviously means Halloween'_ he thought. _'So, are these… other holidays?'_

His eyes then fell upon the last door and he just couldn't keep his eyes off it. It was in the form of a pine tree, but it had many things on it for decoration. From the yellow star at the top, to the final ball at the lowest branch, he could tell this was going to be good. He started to advance while still in awe, and then reached out his hand to grasp the doorknob. He opened it and cautiously looked inside.

There was nothing. Just, abyss.

He turned with his back to the open door as he thought of this. Then suddenly he shivered. A cold wind was blowing at his back. He turned in confusion just in time to be pulled in by a flurry of snowflakes as the door closed behind him. He shouted and yelled as sky blue mist and snowflakes surrounded him as he fell. And in a flash of light, he had stopped falling.

The first thing he felt was cold. Just pure cold, especially on his butt. He shook his head for some focus and the second he saw what he saw next, he wondered if he was either just dreaming, or he hit his head at the bottom of where ever the tree led.

Below in a valley was a small town that was rather festive and colorful. He was on his hands and knees for a better look and then he raised his hand to scoop up a smidgen of the countless snow around him. He continued to lean forward as he saw a small train and a group of small people with penguins skating around a tree similar to the door. He then leaned too far and went into a roll and crashed into a pile of snow at the edge of the town. He then popped up from it as he began to sing.

**What's this? What's this? There's color everywhere!**

_He then grabs a snowflake from the air._

**What's this? They're snowflakes in the air.**

_The snowflake accidentally breaks on the tip of a snowman's carrot nose._

**What's this? I can't believe my eyes, I must be dreaming.**

**Wake up man, this isn't fair! What's this?**

_Naruto is now disguised as the snowman as he watches elves walk by singing carols and riding a toy polar bear. Naruto is also holding an umbrella in his left hand._

**What's this? What's this? There's something very wrong!**

**What's this? There's people singing songs.**

**What's this? The streets are lined with little people laughing. Everybody seems so happy.**

**Have I possibly gone crazy? What is this? What's this?**

_Naruto keeps the umbrella as he watches elves have a snowball fight._

**They should be throwing kuunai; they are throwing snow instead.**

**They're busy building toys and absolutely no one's dead.**

**There's frost on every window; oh I can't believe my eyes.**

**And in my heart I feel the warmth that's coming from inside.**

_He now is looking through a window to the inside._

**Oh look! What's this? They're hanging mistletoe.**

**They kiss? Why that looks so unique!**

**Inspired! They're gathering around to hear a story**

**Roasting chestnuts on a fire! What's this?**

**What's this? In here, they have a little tree.**

**How weird. And who would ever think.**

**And why, are they covering it with tiny little things, they've got electric lights on strings,**

**And there's a smile on everyone, so now correct me if I'm wrong!**

**This looks like fun! This looks like fun! Oh could it be I've got my wish? What's this?**

_Naruto then sneaks into a bedroom where the elves are sleeping._

**Oh my! What now? The kids are all asleep.**

**But look! There's nothing underneath.**

**No ghouls! No witches here to scream or scare them or ensnare them,**

**Only little cozy things secure inside their dreamlands…** ah…

**What's this?**_ He shouted and left before the now awake elves could notice him. He then leapt up to the windowsills of a factory before using the umbrella to slide down some lights to a window with baked desserts._

**The monsters are all missing and the nightmares can't be found.**

**And in their place there seems to be good feeling all around!**

**Instead of screams I swear I can hear music in the air.**

**The smell of cakes and pies are absolutely everywhere…**

_Naruto is now on ground floor as he was jumping all around with the song; surprisingly not attracting the attention of anyone. Not even the tall skeleton friend of his who was also singing the same song._

_**Naruto and Jack:**_

**The sights! The sounds!**

**They're everywhere and all around!**

**I've never so good before!**

**This empty place inside of me is filling up; I simply cannot get enough.**

**Oh I want it! Oh I want it! Oh I want it for my own!**

**I've got to know! I've got to know! What is this place that I have found?**

**WHAT, IS, THIS?**

As the song ended, both Naruto and Jack ran smack dab into the pole on opposite sides. As the fell into the snow, Naruto was able to get his vision cleared to see the sign on top of the pole.

"Christmas Town?"

Suddenly a whistle blew as a door opened, showing the shadow of a person as the male voice echoed with jolly laughter. As they peaked behind the pole, they finally noticed each other.

"Oh! Hey Jack!"

"Hello Naruto! Do you have any idea what this is?"

Naruto looked back up at the sign. "I don't know Jack, but whatever it is, we're bringing it to Halloween Town!"

* * *

Kyuubi no Kitsune smirked as he watched this discovery from a water's edge. He canceled out the jutsu as he smiled his fanged teeth. Despite the bodily changes from his chakra, this clone's body suited him just fine.

"Well, well, well kit. It seems somebody has finally discovered Christmas. Good. I was wondering what kind of distraction would suffice for you."

Kyuubi then turned to look at the water. He dipped a finger in and tasted it.

"Hmm… It's missing something. Something…important. Ah! I know! Blood! And I know just who's to use."

Kyuubi then pulled out a kuunai and a sebon needle and threw them at two pictures. They each landed smack on the space between their eyes. Kyuubi laughed as he scanned the new lair he had built himself. Sure, it wasn't original, but hey! Oogie Boogie had good taste.

"This village will pay for the harm they've caused you kit! They'll be sorry for had ever even thinking of you as a demon! And who better to begin with than the two who caused the most pain?"

Kyuubi then slashed his claws through the pictures of Sakura and Sasuke as he threw his head back laughing.

* * *

In the meantime, someone else was also laughing in his unknown location. The robed figure was laughing harder than he ever had before.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ahh! Well well well! Things continue amazingly! The pieces move to the places that they should, it's just pure amazing! Oh, how I cannot wait until the time arrives! Bah ha ha ha ha ha ha hah!"

The figure was then slammed over the head by the second, taller figure that now had a frying pan in his hand.

"I swear, sometimes I regret ever meeting you. Sai La, I do believe it's time you rest. That five pound sitting of Halloween candy doesn't help you at all."

The smaller figure was too unconscious to reply.

* * *

Date of Update: 11/10/06

Happy Vetran's day!

Another subimportant author's note: Well, I'm sorry the chapter was so short. But trust me, it'll be longer next time. Anyway, down to business. I would like all you artists out there to try and make a picture. You know the picture that Jack has that shows him as the Pumpkin king? I would like someone to make that same picture, but put Naruto in it with the same style. And then for someone to make a picture of Naruto and Jack in their Santa outfits, also like the picture in the movie. Just make it, put it up somewhere, and then gives us the link in a review. Remember to put the spaces in there so it won't get edited out. Now don't forget to advertise this if you can and send in those suggestions!

Unknown Alias status: Signed out.


	4. Christmas in Halloween

The Naruto Before Christmas

Chapter 4  
Christmas in Halloween

**Halloween Town  
November 1  
****11:42 A.M  
****54 days left till Christmas

* * *

**

"This has never happened before!" the clown exclaimed in the town square.

"It's suspicious!" a witch said.

"It's peculiar!" the second added.

The crowd then parted as the mayor shoved through with his white face active. "Stand aside! Pardon me!" He then came to his car and climbed a ladder on the back to the roof with a microphone in hand. "We've got to find Jack! There's only 365 days left till next Halloween!"

"364!" the werewolf corrected.

"Is there anyplace we forgotten to check?" the mayor continued.

"I looked in every mausoleum," the clown shouted.

"We opened the sarcophagi" the witches reported.

"I trumped through the pumpkin patch" Mr. Hyde mentioned as he came up with his foot stuck in a pumpkin.

"I peaked behind the Cyclops's eye" one of the vampires spoke as he pulled out his own still attached eye for emphasis before he was shoved by the smaller witch. "I did! But he wasn't there!"

"It's time to sound the alarm! And someone get Naruto!" the mayor shouted as the mummy started cranking a gear on top of the car causing the cat siren to sound.

The shrill sound continued to echo as it approached the large home of Doctor Finklestein. At the higher of the windows, Sally with a cooking spoon and apron looked out to hear the alarm as she was pausing from cooking the soup for the doctor's lunch. She then made a decision. She had to get out and find out what's going on. She went over to one of the pantries and pulled out her jar of deadly nightshade. She went over to the cauldron and poured it all in. she then stood back as the horrid stench of it arose. If the doctor got smell of this, he will get suspicious. She went to another pantry and pulled out a jar labeled 'Frog's Breath'. Frog's Breath is an interesting ingredient that can overcome the scent of absolutely anything. Take a guess why.

She opened the jar and the frog poked his head out. It then croaked and a puff of green air settled into the cauldron. At once an even more horrific odor arose and nearly knocked out Sally. She clamored to the pantry and threw many jars behind her as she finally found the thing to hide the smell. She quickly poured in the ingredient known as 'Worm's Wart' and the deadly stench dissipated. Just in time for the doctor to call.

"Sally? Is that soup ready yet?"

"Coming!"

The doctor opened up the top of his head to scratch his pink brain as he looked through microscope goggles at pictures.

"Lunch!" Sally called as the doctor moved the goggles aside and closed his head. He then smiled at the food.

"What's that?" he asked before he took a whiff of the aroma. "Ah! Worm's wart!" he cried in happiness. He then dipped his spoon in and was about to eat before he caught scent of something else. "And frog's breath?" he asked before turning his head to Sally.

"W-what's wrong? I thought you liked frog's breath."

"There's nothing more suspicious than frog's breath!" he spoke and then shoved the bowl to her and held up the still full spoon up to her mouth. "Until you taste it, I won't swallow a spoonful."

Sally decided to go with her emergency plan made for this possibility. "I'm not hungry," she said as she 'accidentally' knocked the spoon onto the floor. "Oops!" She then bent down to pick it up. And the doctor wasn't happy.

"You want me to starve" he ranted. "An old man like me, who hardly has strength as it is. To whom you owe your life."

Meanwhile, Sally had secretly knocked the spoon away and pulled another spoon from her sock that had holes in the cup. She then rose and lifted the bowl up and dipped the spoon in and waited it to empty. "Oh, don't be silly." She then 'ate' the soup and placed the bowl down in front of him. "See? Scrumptious."

The doctor sensed nothing wrong so he lifted and drank straight from the bowl. Sally smiled as he finished it. Who knew someone so innocent could be so conniving?

* * *

**1:26 P.M

* * *

**

"Did anyone think to drench the lake?" the exhausted mayor asked as he lay on top of the car.

"Ugh. This morning" one of the vampires replied.

Suddenly all eyes opened as they heard the familiar sound of a dog barking.

"Hear that?" one of the witches asked as she held her hat to her ear to hear better.

"It's Zero!" another vampire exclaimed.

Indeed, the ghost dog flew through the gate before it rose, allowing both Jack and Naruto to come onboard a snowmobile with a cart of sacks behind them. All the citizens shouted in joy to see them again. They continued until Jack, who was driving, put in park near the mayor's car. And you honestly couldn't see his happy face any brighter.

"Boys!" he exclaimed. "Where have you been?"

"We'll tell you in a minute mayor! Just call a town meeting and we'll tell everyone!" Naruto shouted as he jumped off of the sacks.

"When?" the mayor asked.

"Immediately!" Jack shouted.

* * *

**8:07 PM

* * *

**

Sally placed the doctor's blanket over him and patted him on the head. She then left the house and went to town hall. As she arrived amongst the endless murmurs of the citizens, she took her usual hiding place behind the hanging tree. What nobody noticed was one Hinata Hyuuga using a henge to disguise herself as and anonymous ghost for a better view. When Konoha noticed Naruto's absence, she just had to check here to find out what's going on. But important enough to call a town meeting? The mayor up above turned on a spotlight and turned it to Jack who at a podium. Yayness! It's time for another song!

_**Jack**_

"Listen everyone! I want to tell you about, Christmas Town."

**There were objects so peculiar they were not to be believed!**

**All around, things to tantalize my brain.**

**It's a world unlike, anything I've ever seen! And as hard as I tried, I can't seem to describe.**

**Like a most improbable dream.**

**But you must believe when I tell you this! It's as real as my skull, and it does exist!**

"Here! Let me show you!"

Jack then pulled a rope to show a small Christmas tree with a few presents at the base, as well as two stools. One had a present, and another had a stocking with Naruto behind it (deciding to stick with the pumpkin prince outfit), ready to go. The entire crowd was in awe at the sight of it and was amazed at what she was seeing. Jack then came up and lifted the box up with one hand for a demonstration.

**This is a thing called a present. The whole starts with a box.**

**(Harlequin, _devil _and werewolf.)**

**A box?  
**_**Is it steel?  
**_**Are their locks?  
****Is it filled with a pox?  
**_**A pox? How delightful a pox.**_

_**Jack**_

"If you please."  
**Just a box with bright colored paper.  
****And the whole thing's topped with a bow!**

_**Witches  
**_**  
A bow? But why? How ugly.  
****What's in it? What's in it?**

_**Jack**_

**That's the point of the thing: not to know!  
****_  
Clown;_ bed creature, and Lake Creature.**

_**It's a bat!  
**_**Will it bend?  
**_**It's a rat!  
**_**Will it break?  
****Perhaps it's the head that I found in the lake.**

_**Jack**_

**Listen now! You don't understand.  
****That's not the point of Christmas land!**

_**Naruto**_

"Now pay attention!" Naruto demanded as the spotlight came to him.  
**We pick up an oversized sock! And hang it like this on the wall.**

Then Mr. Hyde came, with each littler replica popping out from the previous one's hat.

_**Mr. Hyde.**_

**Oh yes! Does it still have a foot?  
****Let me see! Let me look!  
****Is it rotten and covered with gook?**

_**Naruto**_

"Uh, let me explain."  
**There's no foot inside, but there's candy!  
****Or sometimes it's filled with small toys!**

**Mummy, corpse kid, and_ bat kid._**

_**Small toys? Do they bite?  
**_**Do they snap?  
**_**Or explode in a sack?  
**_**Or perhaps they just spring out and scare girls and boys!**

_**Mayor**_

**What a splendid idea!  
****This 'Christmas' sounds fun!  
****I fully endorse it!  
****Let's TRYYYYYYYY IT AT ONCE!**

(In the last line, the mayor stood on a rotten plank and nearly fell over, causing the spotlight to wave wildly throughout the crowd before settling on Naruto.)

_**Naruto**_

**Everyone, please! Not so fast!  
****There's something here that you don't quite grasp.**

The crowd still murmured amongst themselves as Naruto joined Jack at the podium.  
_Sigh. _"Well," Naruto said to Jack, "we might as well as give them what they want."

**And the best I must confess, we've saved for the last! For the ruler of this Christmas land,  
****Is a frightening king with a big deep voice! Least, that's what we have come to understand.  
****And we've also heard it told that he is something to behold. Like a lobster, huge and red!  
****When he sets out to slay with his raingear on, carrying many huge sacks with his big, great arms! That is so we've heard it said.  
****And on a dark cold night, under full moonlight,  
****He flies into the fog, like a vulture in the sky!**

Suddenly the lights dimmed to a fitting red color, as his voice became unsettling.

**And they call him, Sandy Claws!** Naruto finished with blood red eyes forming and claws. They receded as they both took a bow to the applauding audience as the curtain closed. Naruto then pulled out a snow globe from his outfit and shook it, looking at the snowflakes inside.

**Well at least they're excited.  
****But they don't understand.  
****That special kind of feeling, in Christmas Land. Oh well.

* * *

**

Hinata was thrown out of the door in the tree and scrambled to move. Naruto was going to come any second now. And she didn't want her secret of knowing out anytime soon. She used her ninja skills to leap through the trees just as the Konoha symbol door opened again. Naruto stepped out in his usual jumpsuit and quickly ran home, using shadow clones to help carry a large sack. As the Naruto left, Hinata smiled. Tracing Naruto's tracks was easy to do. And now she had two ways to Halloween Town. She leapt off to go home, unaware of the catastrophe that would ensue soon enough.

* * *

The image rippled away as Kyuubi poured in the minced rabbits for his soon to become meal. Soon enough, the blonde will be too preoccupied to do anything about the plan, and Kyuubi wasn't about to let him figure it out. He looked into the water as he pondered. Perhaps it may be too soon, but he'll need the little brats to be used to his chakra before they could do anything. He could take a gamble. He passed his hand over the water to show the image of his three soon-to-be pawns. Nobody will suspect them. They'll be perfect. He then pointed his hand at the surface and three trails of red chakra sunk into the water.

* * *

The figure known as Sai La sighed as he saw this. He turned to the chessboard as the black king Kyuubi piece claimed the first of three certain white pawns. So close to Naruto, and now his workers. And the personality changes, oh Kami what troubles. Is it even really worth it? Should he really have introduced Naruto to Halloween, and now Christmas? Should he really have just listened to Pensrap and stop all of this? Should he really try to make Naruto his apprentice?

…

…

…

Yeah, it's worth it.

* * *

Date of update: 11/20/06

Another author's note. Heyah everybody! Sorry I'm late, but I had to help prepare my house for my relatives coming for Thanksgiving. Nonetheless, it's time to answer a couple of questions! Now let's see… as for their ages…. Well… I'm not sure. But it takes place before Sasuke's betrayal and after Tsunade became Hokage so you can figure it out from there. As for Naruto knowing that Hinata's knowing, no he is not knowing that, and Hinata is knowing that Naruto isn't knowing that; and she knows she wants it to stay that way of knowing, you know? Stay tuned!

The Unknown Alias status: signed off.


	5. Obssesion

The Naruto Before Christmas

Chapter 5  
Obsession

**November 1**

**9:28 p.m.**

**54 days left till Christmas**

**Naruto's Apartment

* * *

**

Naruto sighed as he placed the fourth Christmas book down. He had read all the books now, but something just nagged at him. The town took it well, but they didn't fully understand Christmas. At least as much as he and Jack. He lifted his head to look around his room. Around the room, as well as the rest of his home, were decorations of Christmas amongst the things he received from Halloween Town. The best part was that since nobody ever came into his home, nobody had ever seen any of it. But how can he explain Christmas?

…

…

_Sigh._ He doesn't usually do this, but hey! It's worth a shot. He then pulled out another book that he had borrowed from Jack before but forgot to return it. It had belonged to the doctor and he used it during the early years of his work. It read The Scientific Method.

* * *

**November 2**

**10:42 a.m.**

**53 days left till Christmas**

**Doctor Finklestein's house**

"You've poisoned me for the last time you wretched girl," Finklestein said to Sally as he held and icepack to his head. He then closed her in her room as a board barricaded the door causing a loud slam. He cringed at the noise worsening his headache. Not that the sudden ringing of the doorbell did any better. He moaned as he went to the nearby stairs and called to the doors.

"The door is open!"

The doors opened to reveal Jack and Naruto.

"Hey! Old man doc! You here?"

"Ah! Jack! Naruto! Come up here my boys!"

In the room, Sally's face had instantly brightened at the mention of Jack's entry.

"Doctor!" Jack shouted, "We need to borrow some equipment!"

"Is that so?" the doctor replied as the two arrived at the top of the stairs. "Whatever for?"

"We're planning to do some experiments doc" Naruto answered.

"Oh, how perfectly marvelous! Curiosity killed the cat you know."

"We know" both of them replied in unison.

"Come on into the lab and we'll get you both fixed up" he spoke as he led them into the lab.

Whereas for Sally, she was interested. "Hmm. Experiments?"

* * *

**Naruto's apartment**

**11:26 a.m.**

Naruto chuckled at how easy it was. If he was going to do this, he had to be excused from ninja duties. Since he had to maintain relations between Konoha and Halloween, it was simple to convince Tsunade to excuse him. All he had to do was report that Halloween Town had an earthquake during Halloween, which is what caused his absence the day before. The alibi was that he had to stay to oversee reconstruction and will receive a full report of the length of time it would take to repair, giving him an excuse. Then she'll let his team know about Naruto's 'private training' with Jiraiya. Simple.

Naruto opened his apartment door and checked the halls for anyone there. When he saw no one, he whistled and waited. Then through the floor came Zero. Sometimes Jack will allow Naruto to take care of the ghost dog for him as long as nobody else finds out about him. Naruto stepped in with Zero not far behind. As Zero went off to the dog bed that Naruto got for his visits, Naruto went over to a table and placed a black bag on top. He opened it showing many different scientific tools. Such were beakers, granulated cylinders, pipettes and a microscope. He placed all the things on the table and then took the microscope. He then took tweezers carefully plucked a holly berry from a decoration and placed it on a slide. He then put it on the microscope stage and looked through the eyepiece. He slowly came closer to the berry until the entire vision became a cracked image. He looked in surprise to see that he accidentally crushed the berry and slide by getting too close.

This continued all day. Naruto performed many different experiments to get any answers, but got nothing. Some of the experiments he did were a bit odd though. In one, he placed a candy cane into a heated jar of water. After a puff of red smoke automatically came, he pulled the candy cane up to show a limp white string. In another, he dissected a teddy bear and looked at the stuffing through a magnifying glass. And in another, he took a common tree ornament, crushed it, and swept the dust into another heated jar. After a couple of seconds, the condensed dust began flashing green, like a fog light.

"Well that's cool. … But what does it mean?"

Meanwhile across town, Hinata was finishing up a concoction that was made fresh in a bottle. But what made it special was that it was made up of ingredients from Halloween Town. Hinata knew Naruto was up to something. When she heard he was on a training trip, that was just Tsunade's usual excuse for Naruto while he did something in Halloween Town. Which is also why she was surprised to not see him there. She then checked his house to see Naruto in the middle of an experiment. She had continued to watch him and decided to let him know she was there for him in a special way.

…

…

Minds out of the gutter now perverts.

* * *

**10:56 p.m.**

Naruto was trying to take a different approach to this with a complex math problem. Now bear with me as I try to replicate this here. Now…let's see…

Snowman multiplied by (chestnuts/open fire) divided by sleigh bell times the square root of December 25 + Sandy Claws Christmas?

Naruto scratched his head as he had only confused himself even more. He then heard something hitting his window. He turned to see a basket being hoisted by a string outside. He came to the window, opened it and was surprised. Above there was a stuck kunnai (probably thrown), a string through the hole-handle, and below was a blushing nervous Hinata. He waved to her in thanks with a smile and pulled the basket in. In it were 5 different packs of ramen, a thermos of hot water, and a green wine bottle with an unknown mixture inside. He pulled the cork open and was surprised to see green mist fly out of it and formed a butterfly. The full reality of it sank in as the mist dissipated. He then sniffed the liquid. There was worm's wart. One can only get this from Halloween Town. He ran back to the open window, but Hinata was gone. He made a mental note to ask about it later before he closed the window.

Back below, Hinata sighed, as her mission was complete. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out another thing you could only get from Halloween Town. It was called a forget-me-not. It looked like a dried out dandelion. She then plucked each of the petals as she sighed again in bliss.

He loves me…

He loves me not…

He loves me…

But before she could continue, the flower suddenly transformed. She gaped in awe as the flower transformed into a Christmas tree; and then in horror as the entire thing ignited in flame. She heard rumors that when something really important was going to happen, a vision of it would sometimes appear like that with forget-me-nots. But if this vision would be true, then…

She stopped thinking about it before she ran off back to the Hyuuga compound to sleep.

* * *

**November 3**

**52 days till Christmas**

**6:43 a.m.**

The figure known as Sai La smirked as the new day approached in Konoha. And once again, music began to play. He might as well sing.

**The time has come to pass. Now's the time to act.**

**Naruto what will you do with this new fact?**

**You're all by your own self, locked from the outside.**

**With Christmas will you act? Or will you just hide?**

**The time has come to pass. Now's the time to act!**

Sai then waved his hand over the cauldron to focus the image on Naruto. He was pacing in his room as the fruits of his overnight labors surrounded him. Oddly enough, he begun to sing as well.

**Christmas time is buzzing in my head.**

**Will it let me be, I cannot tell.**

**There are so many things I cannot grasp.**

**And I when I think I've got it at last.**

_He takes two holiday cards and sets them at the top of a house of cards._

**Through my human fingers it does slip.**

_Suddenly the cards collapse and Naruto then flicked the cards away._

**Like a snowflake in a fiery grip!**

**Something here I'm not quite getting.**

**Though I try, I keep forgetting.**

**Like a memory long since past.**

**Here in an instant, gone in a flash.**

**What does it mean, what does it mean?**

_He then looks around his home at the experiments and decorations._

**I know I can't solve it like that,**

**But there's a secret to be cracked!**

**These dolls and toys confuse me so.**

**But I still love it all I know.**

_He then grabs a nearby doll as he continued._

**Simple objects, nothing more.**

**But something's hidden through a door.**

**Though I do not have the key.**

**Something's here I cannot see.**

**What does it mean? What does it mean?**

_He then tossed the doll behind him. It landed into Zero's bed and he woke. He turned to Naruto who was on top of a ladder as he closed a book and placed it at the top of the tall tower of books._

**I've read the Christmas books so many times.**

**I know the stories. I know the rhymes.**

**I know all of the carols all by heart,**

**My head's so full it's tearing me apart!**

_At this, Naruto had slid down the ladder landing on his butt. Then Zero came to him with something in his mouth. It was a familiar picture with him and Jack in their Pumpkin King outfits. Naruto took it in his hands._

**As often as I read them, something's wrong.**

**So hard to put my mortal finger on.**

**Or perhaps it's really not**

**As deep as I've been led to think.**

**Am I trying much too hard?**

_And in that instant, he saw it. He saw the outfits replaced with Santa Claus outfits._

**Of course! I've been too close to see!**

**The answer's right in front of me!**

_He then leapt up and 'danced' with the tree in happiness. Anyone who could see this would think he's crazy._

**It's simple really! Very clear!**

**Like music floating through the air!**

**Invisible, but everywhere.**

**Just because that I can't see it,**

**Doesn't mean I can't believe it!**

**You know, I think this Christmas thing**

**Is not as tricky as it seems!**

**And why should they have all the fun?**

**It should belong to anyone!**

_He then whipped the lights off the tree, causing it to spin and the ornaments to crash on the floor. Zero, who was nearby, looked concerned at his friend's behavior. Naruto then slid across the floor to an electric chair that he got from Halloween Town and whipped the lights around it._

**Not anyone in fact, but me!**

**Even I could make a Christmas tree!**

**And I already do Halloween time,**

**So why not give Christmas a try?**

_He then turned the chair on and the lights grew brighter and brighter until they blew up, not one piece hurting Naruto in his excitement._

**I bet I could improve it too!**

**And that's exactly, what I'll do!**

"Ha ha ha! I've got it! This year, Christmas will be, OURS!" he shouted to the heavens in delight. He was then panting from his yelling with an evil smirk on his face. He didn't even notice the smoking holes in his skin from the exploding glass. His face then flinched in pain. Now he noticed. And the following scream of pain echoed throughout the village, chilling all to the bone.

* * *

Kyuubi turned his head up to the noise in shock. What on earth could cause the kit to scream like that? Had he finally figured out that his precious Gama-chan was empty? Or did everyone he cheated ramen off of decided for him to pay them back? Ah, he'll never know. Nonetheless, his new pawns were ready. Now, he just had to wait for the kit to be absorbed enough. And considering the time, it won't be long.

* * *

Sai La sighed as he saw what had happened. The choices have been made. Now let's see if luck can hold out. Naruto had made the wrong decision. And now things will only get worse. He sighed again as he looked at the chessboard. But what he looked at in particular were three specific black pieces. They were each their representing white piece, but with Kyuubi features. Each respectively were a bishop, a knight, and rook. They were Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon.

* * *

Date of Update: 11/22/06

Happy Thanksgiving!

Yay! I updated early! Now, I seem to have forgotten some questions.

Now first, no. Naruto is not too different. You see, back in Konoha, Naruto's still the same loudmouth we all love. But when it involves something about Halloween Town, he's a little bit more controlled. As for Hinata in Halloween Town, you forget that she's already a ninja at the time. She's been trained in stealth so she can be able to hide well enough. Now, while it's true the citizens need to be as good if not more to scare in Konoha, you have to admit that ninjas have to be better. So naturally, Hinata can still hide in Halloween Town and not be noticed. Besides, the soulless white eyes add to it as well. So, remember to keep sending in your opinions and ideas in reviews! And please, I need more world ideas!

Unknown Alias status: signed out.


	6. The Town Project

The Naruto Before Christmas

Chapter 6  
The Town Project

**November 3**  
**8:36 a.m.  
****52 days till Christmas**

**Konoha**

* * *

Tsunade rubbed her temples in frustration. She took another swig of her sake as she mulled over what she had been told. When she was woken up early from her sleep by the shout of a harmed child, she was very ticked off. Later, after she couldn't get back to sleep, Naruto had arrived. He said that the full report of the earthquake damage was so intense, the full repairs that he'll have to oversee will keep him until December 25 at earliest. When asked why, he replied that it would take a while to get the resources. She gave him the coverage and sent him off. But not after asking him if he knew anything about the scream. When he told her it was himself after a freak accident involving a porqupine on fire, … well… Let's just say Tsunade now has to call a carpenter later to build a new wall without the Naruto-shaped hole.

* * *

**Halloween Town  
****9:28 a.m.**

All the citizens were buzzing with excitement as they were lined up to the town hall. Earlier both Jack and Naruto made the announcement that they'll be making Christmas this year. And there was to be a job for absolutely everyone. Sally stood in line as the mayor called out on his megaphone.

"Patience everyone! Jack and Naruto have a special job for the each of us! Doctor Finklestein! Your Christmas time is reckoning Dr. Finklestein!"

As she heard this, Sally quickly hid behind the nearby well as the doctor came rolling by. He stopped and looked around. Sally had escaped again last night, and she hadn't come back yet. And he got his hands on her, oh he will…

"Doctor Finklestein! To the front of the line!"

He growled as he continued, and as Sally let out the breath she held in relief.

* * *

Jack demonstrated the baby doll and it 'wah'-ed. The vampire brothers looked appalled at this.

"What kind of noise is that for a baby to make?" the tallest asked as he was handed the toy.

"Perhaps it can be improved?" Jack asked back.

"No problem!" the shortest shouted.

"I knew it!" Jack shouted in excitement. He then turned his attention to the arriving doctor. "Doctor! Thank you for coming!" He then reached into a sack behind him and pulled out a picture book. He opened it to show a picture of a sled being drawn in the sky by four reindeer. "We need some of these," he said pointing his finger at the animals.

"Hmm…" the doctor pondered as he looked at them. "Their construction should be exceedingly simple. I think."

"How horrible our Christmas will be" the mayor said happily.

"No!" Jack corrected as the mayor's face turned to the white one. "How jolly!"

"Oh. How jolly our Christmas will be" he said uncertainly. He then was hit by a bone, a rock, and a ball. He growled until he looked at the perpetrators. He was then frightened. "What are you doing here?" he asked in fright.

Before him were three children in costumes. The left one was a boy dressed as a devil, the middle was a girl dressed as a witch, and the third was a boy dressed as a skeleton.

"Naruto sent for us!" the first exclaimed.

"Specifically," the witch continued.

"By name" the third finished. They then each took off their masks, which weren't too different from their faces as they announced their names.

"Lock!"

"Shock!"

"Barrel!"

The mayor though, hadn't changed. "Jack! Jack!" he whispered into his megaphone, even though any could hear him, "It's… Boogie's boys!"

"Ah yes! Um, I asked for em!" Naruto shouted as he stopped what he was doing to come up to them in his Pumpkin Prince outfit. "Ah! You three!" he exclaimed as he crouched down to them. "Halloween Town's finest trick-or-treaters! The job I have for you is top secret! It'll require craft, cunning, and mischief! But since I'm going to be too busy here, I needed the next best people."

"And here we thought you didn't like us" Shock spoke in gritted teeth since she caught the slight insult Naruto made.

"But most importantly! No one else must know about this, not a soul! Now, here's what you do."

He then huddled with them, whispering what to do. Meanwhile Jack was busy talking to the other citizens about their job and the mayor tried to hear Naruto. He used his megaphone as a hearing aid but he couldn't hear a thing. He reached in it to find the problem and found a sharp pain in his finger. He kept his yelp in as he pulled out the spider that served as his tie. So that's where it went! He slapped it on his chest into place as Naruto finished with the kids. They were just about to leave as Naruto pulled Lock's devil costume's tail to pull him back getting their attention.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there! One more thing. Make sure you leave that sack of bugs Oogie Boogie out of this!" he said shouting the last part in their faces for emphasis.

"Whatever you say Naruto" Barrel said.

"Of course Naruto" Shack added.

"Wouldn't dream of it Naruto!" Lock assured as all three of them crossed their fingers behind their backs.

"Good. I'll hold you to that. Now go!"

The three then ran off as Naruto turned back to what he was doing. He then went up to Hinata who was sitting in a nearby chair watching. He had brought her to the town so he could have somewhere assuredly safe to talk about her knowing. Once they began, she told him everything. From how she first found out, to her spying on him during the experiments. Of course, she left a few details out here and there, like the Kyuubi and her love. You know the unimportant stuff.

"So, Hinata. Are you sure you can keep this a secret? Nobody else should know about this and I don't know what would happen if they did."

"I promise Naruto, I didn't tell anyone and I won't tell anyone. Besides, it must get tiring having to be all alone like this."

"Well, you're right. It does get hard sometimes. Nothing I can't handle, but still. … Thank you Hinata."

She then blushed. "M-my pleasure."

"So later after this, I'll teach you how to make that graveyard portal if you make sure not to have anyone see you."

"I- I w-would like that, Naruto" she answered as she got even redder and happier.

"…?" Naruto then noticed something. "Hinata? Are you okay?" he asked as he laid his hand up to her forehead. "Hmm… You seem to be hot."

…

…

Thump.

"Uh, Jack? We may need someone to help Hinata here, she's fainted."

* * *

Kyuubi chuckled as the image faded once more. It's safe to say Naruto will be distracted enough for the plan to continue. He went to a nearby microphone connected to a speaker system in a lower level. Below were the controlled Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon who were finishing up target practice with wooden dummies suspiciously shaped like Sasuke and Sakura.

"Kits! The time has come! Now listen carefully for your assignment!"

All three licked their fanged teeth in anticipation at the chance to actually use their abilities. Then they stopped in confusion. They were to do what? No killing? No carnage? Where's the fun in that?

"Yes kits, that's your assignment. Now go! I want them by Christmas Eve! Now!"

At this all three kids yipped and ran off to the stairs. They opened the above door an entered a room filled to the brim and beyond with all kinds of weapons. They started to pile up some of them in sacks as they began to sing about their assignment.

(**Konohamaru**, _Moegi_, Udon. Any combination means they are singing at the same time.)

_**Kidnap Teme- Sasuke-kun?**_

_I wanna do it!  
_This won't be fun.

(Konohamaru then smacked them both.)

**Boss said we should work together.  
**_Three of a kind! _Birds of a feather!  
_**Now and forever!**_

_**La la la la la la!  
**__**La la la la la!  
**__**La la la la la la la,  
**__**La la la la la!**_

_**Kidnap Sasuke-teme!  
**__**Lock him up real tight!  
**__**Throw away the key and then  
**__**Turn off all the lights!**_

_First we'll set pinky as bait  
__Inside a nasty trap and wait.  
__When he comes a sniffin'  
__We will snap the trap and close the gate!_

**Wait! I've got a better plan  
****To catch that emo bastard man!  
****We pop him in a boiling pot  
****Then Kyuubi will butter him up!**

_**Kidnap Sasuke-teme  
**__**Lock him in a box.  
**__**Bury him for ninety years  
**__**Then see if he talks!**_

_Then Kyuubi no Kitsune man  
__**Can take the whole thing over then!  
**_**He'll be so pleased I do declare!  
**_**Konoha should beware!**_

I say that we take a jutsu  
Aim it at his door and then  
Knock three times and when he answers  
Uchiha will be no more!

_Don't be stupid! Think now!  
__If we blow him up till he can't be seen  
__We will lose all of him and then  
__Kyuubi will beat us green!_

_**Kidnap Sasuke-teme  
**__**Tie him in a bag.  
**__**Throw him in the ocean then,  
**__**See if he is sad.**_

_Because Kyuubi no Kitsune  
__is the meanest guy around.  
__If I were on that killing list,  
__I'd get out of town!_

**He'll be so pleased by our success,  
****That he'll reward us too I'll bet!  
**_**Perhaps he'll give some of that brew!  
**__**Of rabbit ramen stew!**_

_**We're his little henchmen  
**__**And we take our job with pride.  
**__**We do our best to please him  
**__**And stay on his good side!**_

_I wish my teammates weren't so dumb!  
_**I'm not the dumb one!  
**You're no fun!  
_Shut up! _Make me!

**I've got something! Listen now!  
****This one is really good, you'll see.  
****We'll send a present to his door  
****Upon there'll be a note to read.**

**Now in the box we'll wait and hide  
****Until his curiosity  
****Forces him to look inside  
****And then we'll have him! One two three!**

_**Kidnap Sasuke-teme  
**__**Beat him with a stick.  
**__**Throw him and her into a stew,  
**__**Make it nice and thick!**_

_**Kidnap Sasuke-teme  
**__**Chop him into bits!  
**__**Kyuubi no Kitsune is  
**__**Sure to get his kicks!**_

_**Kidnap Sasuke-teme  
**__**See what we will see!  
**__**Lock him in a cage and then  
**__**Throw away the keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!**_

_**Whee!**_

The three of them laughed maniacally as they left to the village, all of them carrying their bulging bag of weapons to capture Sasuke and Sakura. Below, Kyuubi just laughed and laughed.

"Soon enough kit! Soon enough!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the path in Halloween Town that leads to the holiday doors, a portal of shadows appeared as a figure stepped forward. Sai La then closed the portal behind him and stood there. If he wanted the game to be extended enough, he'd have to stall Lock, Shock and Barrel's mission. He remained silent as the three said brats came into view, riding a walking bathtub.

* * *

Date of Update: 11/28/06

Please people! Just put all suggestions in reviews! I accept anonymous! Stop sending me all these private messages!


	7. Making Christmas

The Naruto Before Christmas

Chapter 7  
Making Christmas

**Halloween Town**  
**November 3  
****9:42 a.m.  
****52 days till Christmas

* * *

**

"This is how it goes," Naruto said to the musicians. He then held up a strap with bells and rang each one with his finger to play 'Jingle Bells'. "Well? Think you can do it?"

"A one and a two and a three and a," the head counted off and the band played. But it sounded a bit dreary and out of tune.

"Next!" the mayor called out.

"Great!" Naruto exclaimed. He then handed them a book of carols and the bells. "Just work on it a bit and it will be perfect!"

As they stepped off, Sally came up and Jack was the one to greet her. "Sally! Great for you to come. We need your help more than anyone's."

"You certainly do Jack," Sally said worriedly. "I had the most terrible vision."

"That's splendid!" Jack said as he dug through the pile behind him.

"No! It was about your Christmas. There was smoke, and fire,"

"That's not my Christmas!" Jack interrupted with a laughing tone. "My Christmas is filled with laughter, and joy, and… this."

Jack then took out a clipboard that had of picture of him and Naruto in their Pumpkin King outfits. He then flipped it over to reveal an identical picture, but with them in Santa outfits. "These are mine and Naruto's Sandy Claws outfit. I want you to make them!"

"Jack, please listen to Me." she pleaded, "It's going to be a disaster."

"How could it be? Just follow the pattern!" he replied, obviously not understanding what she meant. "This part's red, the trim is white."

"It's a mistake Jack."

"Now don't be modest. Who else is clever enough to make the outfits?"

"Next!" the mayor said again.

"I have every confidence in you," he said as he gently nudged her off. But her face could already tell that she was unconvinced.

"But it seems wrong to me," she said softly. Sadly, no one had heard her. Except for one certain Hyuuga girl in the background. Hinata thought for a moment before she got up. Naruto did say that she could help whenever and however she pleased, so why not help Sally? Besides, Sally wasn't the only one who thought this was a bad idea.

As for Naruto, he stood before the behemoth with a nutcracker in his hands.

"Now, this," he then demonstrated its action, "is called a nutcracker. But is not to be used on a man's sac."

"Naruto! Naruto!" three child's voices sounded. Lock, Shock and Barrel arrived with their bathtub that had a bulging moving black bag in it. "We caught him! We caught him!"

"All right!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically leaving the nutcracker in the behemoth's hands. "Open it up!"

But when the bag was opened all gasped. Out jumped a large pink bunny with a basket of brightly colored eggs and a sash that read 'Happy Easter'. Naruto was not pleased.

"That's not Sandy."

All three kids then looked shocked. "It isn't?" Shock asked. "Who is it?" Lock asked.

Meanwhile the bunny hopped to the behemoth and sniffed him. "Bunny!" the behemoth shouted, frightening it back into the bag shaking.

"Definitely **not** Sandy Claws. Take him back!" Naruto said sternly at the kids.

"But we followed your instructions!" Lock said afraid. "We went through the door!" Barrel assured.

"**Which door? **There's more than one! Sandy is behind the door shaped like this." He then held out one of his tree shaped cookies he kept in his pouch for a snack. Shock then slapped Lock in the back of the head.

"I told you! I told you we shouldn't have listened to that robe guy!" she shouted.

"What?" Lock shouted back. "You were the one who suggested to listen to him!"

This caused the kids to fight each other as Naruto sighed. He then turned around for a second and came back with Kyuubi features showing and letting out an infernal roar. It was a little trick he learned for scaring people on Halloween. It definitely showed in the utterly shocked faces of the kids. The features recessed as he turned back to the cowering bunny in a bag.

"I'm so sorry little rabbit. Take him home first kids! And apologize again! Make sure to be careful with Sandy once you get him! Treat him nicely!"

"Got it!" the three said as they left with the bathtub. "We'll get it right next time!"

* * *

The doctor continued to look at the different skull options as he spoke to himself.

"You will be decided improvement over that treacherous Sally."

"Master!" a gravely voice sounded. Behind the doctor was a hunchbacked disfigured man with a rolled up paper he laid and unrolled on the table. "The plans."

The doctor smiled as he saw the completed detailed plan of a reindeer's skeleton. "Excellent," he said as he took up a box. He took a dog biscut out and tossed it to the man known as Igor who caught it in his mouth and ate it happily.

* * *

**(Time skip no jutsu!)**

**December 24  
****Christmas Eve  
****Team seven training grounds  
****4:28 p.m.**

Sakura sighed as Kakashi disappeared in the usual puff of smoke. She then takes out a mug of cocoa for these times. Around December, it rarely snows but still gets a bit nippy. So it doesn't hurt to bulk a bit for winter. She let out a sigh in comfort as she turned to her teammate who actually remained instead of leaving. His eyes were a bit glazed, as Sasuke seemed to be thinking.

"Sasuke-kun, would you like some cocoa?"

Sasuke just nodded his head to a now disappointed Sakura. She sighed as she drank again and came to sit next to him.

"So, what are you thinking about?"

"…… I'm wondering about Naruto."

This however, confused her. "Why? We had almost three months without him and we're doing fine. We're actually doing a bit better without him."

"… That's not what concerns me. Naruto always goes on these training trips with a Sanin, but he never seems to improve. And he also always disappears all of October every year. If nothing's changed or improved about him, then what does he do? Why does he always go all the time?"

Sakura opened her mouth to answer, but none came. He had a point. What _does _he do all this time? But more importantly, why was Sasuke bringing this up now? Then, as if he read her mind, he spoke

"I'm thinking that we should find out today. But how?"

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Kiba spoke to them in the training grounds. "You want me and Akamaru to search for Naruto's three month old scent, just to find out what he does on his training trips?"

"Yeah, why not?" Sakura replied. She was a bit proud at the time since she was the one who suggested the idea.

"And just why should we help?" he barked back as Akamaru also barked in agreement.

Sakura just smiled as she decided to use her ace. She reached behind her back and pulled out two large juicy well done steaks that were steaming fresh (Compliments of Sasuke). At once both of them were kneeling at her legs with their tongues hanging out.

* * *

**7:46 p.m.**

"We got it!" Kiba shouted as they ran along. "Akamaru just caught it. It's faint, but good enough to trace."

They then ran along the nearby forest as Akamaru led the way with his nose. They all then came to an immediate halt as they arrived at a clearing. They were astounded at the sight of the Holiday doors until Kiba and Akamaru's eyes widened.

"Hinata!"

"What?" Sasuke and Sakura asked.

"Hinata's been here! Very recently too!"

"So that means whatever Naruto's been doing, Hinata knows as well," Sasuke stated.

"Well, what're we waiting for?" Sakura asked impatiently. And with that they all went into the Halloween door.

All three (four technically) were astounded at the sight of the town. They could've sworn they've seen the creatures before on Halloween night!

"So this is where they came from!" Sakura said amazed.

"But where's Naruto and Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

"And more importantly, where's that flea creature that scares the entire Inuzuka clan every year? I want to squash it!" Kiba growled. This caused the two to look at the dogs. "What?"

Then suddenly music began to play. As it played, the citizens continued their work of… whatever it is they were doing. But what's 'Christmas'?

**(Crowd)**

**This time  
****This time.  
****Making Christmas.  
****Making Christmas.**

**Making Christmas, Making Christmas is so fine!  
****It's ours this time, and won't the children be surprised!  
****It's ours this time!**

**(Corpse kid and mummy)**

**Making Christmas  
****Making Christmas  
****Making Christmas**

**(Witches)**

**It's time to give them something fun  
****They'll talk about for years to come.  
****Let's have a cheer from everyone!  
****It's time to party.**

**(Vampires)**

**Making Christmas  
****Making Christmas  
****Snakes and mice get wrapped up so nice!  
****With spider legs and pretty bows!  
****It's ours this time!**

**(Crowd)**

**All together, that and this  
****With all our tricks  
****We're making Christmas time!**

The ninja just couldn't help but be surprised. If this is where Halloween came from, then where's Naruto? What did he have to do with all of this? And what is 'Christmas'? Then some of their questions were answered. "Here comes the prince!" a werewolf shouted and the ninja looked to the direction. But all that was there was Naruto in a black and white pinstripe suit. … … … Wait, what? … Well that answers some of their questions, but raises so many others.

**(Naruto)**

**I can't believe  
****What's happening to me!  
****My hopes, my dreams!  
****My fantasies!**

Then Naruto leaped down to the assembly line of toys where the harlequin stopped him.

**(Harlequin)**

**Oh, aren't you impressed? I am a genius!  
****See how I transformed this old rat  
****Into the most delightful hat!**

Naruto fiddled with the rat hat on his head as he thought and then pulled out a dead bat.

**(Naruto)**

**Much praise my friend from me to you  
****On this your most clever hat,  
****Consider though this substitute,  
****A bat in place of this old rat.**

Naruto then saw the melted man about to put a roadkilled turtle into a box.

**Whoa whoa whoa! That's all wrong!  
****This thing will never make a present!  
****It's been dead for far too long.  
****Try something fresher, something pleasant!  
****Try again! Don't give up!**

**All together that and this  
****With all our tricks  
****We're making Christmas time!**

Naruto then smiled as he thought back. They really came a long way since November. In less than two months, Halloween Town got Christmas ready faster than them who take all year! And the advancements were great! Doctor Finklestein perfecting the skeleton reindeer, the clown with his idea for pumpkin and cat jack–in the boxes, although there was the incident with the snake swallowing the corpse dad… He then snapped out of his reminiscing as he saw Jack guiding the coffin that was to become the sled. He decided to finish the song.

**This time, this time,  
****It's ours!**

**Making Christmas, making Christmas, la la la!  
****It's almost here and I can't wait!  
****So ring that bell and celebrate!  
****Cause when that full moon starts to rise,  
****We'll all sing out  
****It's Christmas time!**

As he finished, Naruto went into a moment of maniacal laughter as the three skeleton reindeer landed behind him. Now, as for the other three ninjas, well… let's see, all three have open jaws? Check. Eyes bigger than bug eyed? Check. Sleep causing genjutsu being cast by the unseen Kyuubi corps kids? Check. … Wait, what? The three didn't even have a hint as they were dragged by the three, back into the forest.

* * *

Sai La sighed once more as he continued to watch. This is beginning to go too far. He will have to make a move again. Naruto won't even get wind of what happened by the time Kyuubi would be finished. That is if Naruto survived tonight. He opened a portal behind him and walked through. On the chessboard though another story was being told. The three black knight, bishop and rook pieces of Lock, Shock and Barrel had arrived surrounding the white Santa king piece.

Check.

* * *

Date of update: 12/04/06

Author's Note!

All right you lazy bums! Nobody has yet to make suggestions in a review so now I'm going to have to use drastic measures! If I get enough reviews, I'll reveal one of the worlds I had in mind. But only reviews! I hope this is enough incentive for you to review and to place all ideas in those. NO MORE FLIPPIN' PRIVATE MESSAGES!

Unknown Alias' status: signed off.


	8. Check

The Naruto Before Christmas

Chapter 8  
Check

* * *

**Halloween Town  
****5:36 p.m.  
****Christmas Eve**

Jack stood still in his Sandy Claws outfit before a mirror, as Sally was finishing up the job. She also took this time to try and convince Jack of canceling his plan.

"You don't look like yourself Jack. Not at all."

"Isn't that wonderful? It couldn't be more wonderful!"

"But you're the Pumpkin King!" Sally calmly protested showing the clipboard of him and Naruto in their Halloween outfits.

"Not anymore!" Jack said happily as he took the clipboard and broke it in two on his knee. "And I feel so much better now!"

"Jack, I know you think something's missing, but-"

"Ow!" Jack said as Sally accidentally pricked his finger with her needle. … Wait a minute, the dead can be hurt?

"Sorry!"

"…Hmm… You're right! Something is missing," Jack said as he looked in the mirror. Sally's face lit up in the chance that Jack finally listened. "But what? I've got the beard, the coat, the boots…" Sally's face fell again. She loved him dearly, but does he really have to have such a thick skull?

… Heh heh. I just made a funny.

* * *

Naruto was nearby looking over the town's excitement as the citizens moved about the fruits of their labor. He was in a complete Santa outfit except for the hat. Hinata then came up beside him.

"Isn't this great Hinata? We came so far in the last two months!"

Hinata however didn't look too happy. When she heard that Sally had a similar vision like hers, her fear only worsened that this was going to end badly.

"Naruto-kun, I know you're excited over this, but… I-… I'm worried."

"Worried? What for? Everything's in place! All the presents are complete, the sled and reindeer are ready, we even got a device that the old doc made to teleport us to our world in case of emergencies! And by Christmas morning, we will have added another holiday to Konoha's calendars!"

Hinata just remained silent. She can barely talk to him without stuttering, but arguing against him? Thankfully a certain arrival saved her the trouble of talking.

"Naruto! Naruto! This we bagged him! This time we really did!" Lock Shock and Barrel shouted.

Naruto turned with a big smile as he looked at the kids. The walking bathtub had a black bag that was barely holding in the figure inside. "You better! I don't want another screw up like last time."

"Don't worry! This time we got it right!" Lock assured.

"He sure is big Naruto!" Barrel said amazed.

"And heavy!" Shock added.

Then they untied the bag, and out of it came the upper half of a short, stout, elderly man with a long beard, a hat, and a few stray candies from the bag stuck in his beard. Everyone gasped aloud at the unfamiliar sight of the man.

"Jack! Jack! Get over here!" Naruto shouted before turning back to the man. "It's Sandy Claws! In the flesh! It's great to meet you old man!" Naruto then took his hand to shake it and was amazed. "Hands! You don't have claws at all!"

Santa then pulled up his hat and was shocked at the sight. All around were nightmarish creatures with what seemed like Christmas decorations with them. Then Jack descended into view with a wave of his hands.

"Surprised, aren't you? We knew you would be! You don't need to have another worry about Christmas this year."

Santa could barely string a word together at all of this shock. Naruto then patted him on the back. "Consider this a vacation old man. A reward. It's your year to relax a bit," he said as he plucked out a candy corn from his beard.

"But but but there must be some mistake!"

"Alright kids, make sure he's comfortable." Naruto said as the three started to close the bag. "Wait a minute!" Naruto then took a moment to look over Santa. Then, he spotted it. "That's what's missing!" Naruto then grabbed Santa's hat and tossed it to Jack. "We'll make sure to get it back to you tomorrow. Take care of him now!"

And with that, the three kids closed the bag and they went off. Jack at the time started to practice his 'ho-ho-ho!' voice. Sally's face only worsened. "This is worse than I thought. Much worse." Then suddenly her face lit up. "I've got it!"

Meanwhile back at the town gates, Santa wasn't taking this well one bit.

"Me? On vacation? On Christmas Eve?"

"Where are we taking him?" Barrel asked.

"To Oogie Boogie's of course! There isn't any place in the world more comfortable than that! And Naruto did say to 'take care of him'!" Lock replied.

"Yes he did!" Barrel and Shock agreed evilly.

"Haven't you heard of 'peace on Earth', and 'good will toward men'?"

… … … "**NO!"

* * *

**

Up in her room, Sally sneaked back up and pulled out a loose brick from the floor. She took out a brown jar that read 'Fog Juice'. "This'll stop them." Sally then placed the brick back and snuck down the hall. She then looked through the open doorway at the doctor working on what looked like a taller female version of him. He had opened the top of the head like his own would.

"What a joy it would be to what we'll have in common," he said as he opened up his own head. "We'll have conversations worth having," he spoke happily as he put half of his brain into the empty head. He then kissed it before the lid closed, thus slamming down on his lips. His screams of pain were muffled as Sally snuck on past, not looking back.

* * *

Meanwhile in a treehouse a little ways away from town, the kids cackled as Santa was shoved into the opening of a pipe. "Don't do this!" he shouted. "Naughty children never get any presents!"

"I think he might be too big!" Shock grunted as they tried pushing him again with a broom, a pitchfork and a plunger.

"No he's not!" Lock argued. "If he can fit down a chimney, he can fit, through, here!"

And with that, Santa was making his way down the pipe, and then fell into open air and landed on top of what looked like a roulette wheel. He looked around frantically until his eyes landed on what looked like a living burlap sack with holes for eyes and a mouth. It grinned as it held up a pair of dice in his left… uh… hand.

"Hello Sandy," the being known as Oogie Boogie spoke before laughing maniacally.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba were waking up as well. As they woke up, they noticed something was wrong. They were being dragged by what looked like the Konohamaru corps with demon features to the center wheel of a roulette wheel. They were piled on it before they could say a thing, and then the weirdest thing happened. Music started to play. They tried to move, but couldn't. They were bound by what looked like chakra cuffs that they could feel nulled out their own. So basically, they were trapped. Then everything took a neon color as the music continued. But what shocked them the most, was what was now standing above them. It looked like Naruto, but he also had demon like features and nine tails of red chakra swaying behind him. The neon light gave the red colored features an even more unholy glow as he smiled his fangs. Akamaru, who was also bound but gagged, could only whimper at the sight of him.

**(Kyuubi) (_Kyuubi corps_ as I've taken to call them.)**

**Well well well!  
****What have we here?  
****Konoha Ninja huh?  
****Ooh! I'm really scared!  
****So you two are Naruto's teammates? Ha ha ha!**

**You're jokin! You're jokin!  
****I can't believe my eyes!  
****You're jokin me! You gotta be!  
****These can't be the right guys!**

**He's a brat! She's ugly!  
****I don't know which is worse!  
****I might just bust a gut now  
****If I don't die laughin first!**

**Kyuubi no Kitsune says  
**'**There's trouble close at hand!'  
****You better pay attention now!  
****Cause I'm the demon man!**

**And if you aren't shakin  
****There's something very wrong.  
****Cause this will be the last time  
****You hear my kitsune song!  
****Whoah-oh! _Whoah-oh!  
_****Whoah-oh! _Whoah-oh!  
_****Whoah-oh! _Whoah-oh!  
_****I'm Kyuubi no Kitsune!**

The floor of the roulette wheel then gave out to show some kind of boiling stew below them.

**Well, I'm feelin antsy!  
****And I've nothing else to do!  
****So why not cook a special batch  
****Of rabbit ramen stew?**

**But don't you know the one thing  
****That would make it work so nice?  
****Two good as shit teammates  
****To add a little spice!  
****_Whoah-oh! _Whoa-oh!  
****_Whoah-oh! _Whoa-oh!  
****_Whoah-oh! _Yeah!  
****I'm Kyuubi no Kitsune!**

As the floor came back, Sasuke decided to protest.

**Release us dobe or you will face**  
**The dire consequences!  
****You can't rule all these holidays  
****So come now to your senses.**

Sasuke's face then became one of shock as he realized that he just sung that. Since when does he sing? This also didn't go unnoticed by Sakura and Kiba. As for Kyuubi though…

**Ha! You're jokin! You're jokin!  
****I can't believe my ears!  
****Would someone shut this brat up?**  
**I'm drownin in my tears!**

**It's funny! I'm laughin!  
****You really are too much!  
****And now with no permission,  
****I'm going to do my stuff!**

"And just what're you going to do?" Kiba asked terrified.

"I'm gonna do the best I can!"

**WHOAAAAAAAAAAAA!**  
**The sound of peoples' screams to me  
****Is music in the air!  
****Cause I'm a vengeful demon man  
****And I don't play fair!**

**It's much more fun I must confess  
****When lives are on the line!  
****Not mine or of the kit's of course,  
****But yours' will do just fine!**

At this he put hooks on all of them and the kids started to hoist them inas Sakura sang.

**Release us fast or you will have to**  
**Answer for this horrible act!**

Kyuubi just laughed and laughed as he got up in their faces slowly.

**Or brother! You're somethin!**  
**You put me in a spin!  
****You are not comprehending  
****The position that you're in!**

**It's hopeless! You're finished!  
****Konoha's got no prayer!  
****Cause I'm Kyuubi no Kitsune  
****And you aren't goin, anywhere!  
****Dah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!**

The chorus of the demon and possessed children rang in the air as their plan had begun to come to full circle. The ninja were staring at their situation. Then Kiba turned to Sasuke.

"I didn't know you could sing!"

"Shut it dog boy."

* * *

Date of Update: 12/08/06

Well first things first! Thanks are due to Biolizard for sticking with me throughout this entire fic so far! And for being the first to suggest a world! As for the rest of you, keep the ideas coming! And thank you Bio-dude for a great idea! I'll make sure to credit it to you when it's posted!  
Now, as for Venus, 1. As you can see, they'll both be Sandy's, 2. No, there were no holidays. But after Naruto found Halloween Town, he brought Halloween. Just like I said in the summery. But right now, that's the only one. And 3. Earlier in the story it read of Kyuubi sending some red mist into the kids. You see, the red mist is chakra, and the chakra went into their mind allowing Kyuubi to control them. But like Kyuubi entering the clone's body, there were side effects of demon features. And before anyone asks how can chakra control minds, Kyuubi is a demon. Just who knows what the farrest extent is with his chakra uses?

Unknown Alias status: Signed out


	9. Liftoff

The Naruto Before Christmas

Chapter 9  
Liftoff

* * *

**Halloween Town  
****Christmas Eve  
9:56 p.m.

* * *

**

The entire town had come out to see it happen. It was almost time for Jack and Naruto to take off into the night. The band, directed by the mayor, played 'Santa Claus is coming' as the excitement grew. The mayor then turned to the coffin sled as it opened. Then, like a vampire arising to wake, lifted Jack in his full Sandy outfit with Naruto coming up the steps beside him. But everyone started to chuckle a bit at his headgear. Since he couldn't get a Sandy Claws hat, Naruto decided to substitute with his cute little bedtime cap. (You can see it best during the anime episode before Zabuza attacked the second time.)

Meanwhile, Sally was trying not to be seen as she was making her way through the crowd to the well with the fog juice in hand. Suddenly someone bumped her and the jar rolled from her hands. She gasped as it went to the ground, sighed in relief as it didn't even crack, and then gasped again as it was stopped by a foot. She looked to the owner's head to see Hinata who picked up the jar to read it's label. Sally looked on as Hinata lock eyes with her. She then smiled as she tucked it under her arm.  
"Where do you want me to put it?"

Shortly later, Hinata and Sally discreetly melded into the crowd and clapped as the others also did so for the King and Prince. The mayor then pulled out and unfurled a paper and started to read it aloud.

"Think of us, as you soar triumphantly through the sky, outshining every star, your siloettes dark spots on the moon. You who are our pride, you who are our glory, you who have frightened millions in our age, you who have... uh... devastated... the souls... of the living?"

At this point, fog had billowed out every passageway of water and had settled so very thick that the mayor could barely read his speech which was now right in front of his face. And this did not bode well with either the Halloween Kings.

"Oh no!" Jack exclaimed. "We can't take off in this! The reindeer can't see an inch in front of their noses."  
"This fog's as thick as... as..." one of the vampires started sadly.  
"Jellied brains!" a monster finished just as sadly. Whereas for Sally and Hinata, they wiped their foreheads in relief.  
"There goes all our hopes" Jack spoke sadly as he sat down.  
"There goes all our dreams, all our plans!" Naruto added as he sat down beside him.  
"There goes Christmas," the corpse kid finished as he started to cry.

Everything was ruined. And nothing could fix it. Not even that bright light that cut through the fog as it was followed by a series of barks once it came near Jack and Naruto. ... Wait, what?  
"No Zero," Jack commanded sadly, "Down boy."

That's when Naruto noticed the light that was Zero's nose. "Zero!" Naruto spoke in astonishment, "What a bright nose you have! All the better to light our way!" This caught the attention of everyone as Naruto pointed to the front of the reindeer. "To the front boy!"

With that, Zero barked happily as he went foward, and Jack's face honestly couldn't have lit up anymore that it was now. Everyone started to cheer as Jack pulled out a whip. "We're off!" he shouted as he cracked the whip at the reindeer. And with that, they took off into the night as they became nothing more than illegible bots in the night. And everyone was cheering in excitement. All except Sally and Hinata as they left the group. Nearby the musicians played depressed music before Sally began to sing.

**Sally:**

**I sense there's something in the wind,  
that feels like tradgedy's at hand.  
And though I'd like to stand by him,  
can't shake this feeling that I have.**

**The worst is just around the bend,  
and does he notice,  
my feelings for him?  
And will he see,  
how much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be.**

Hinata just couldn't help but sympathise with Sally for her concern and hopelessness for her love Jack, especially since it was like her with Naruto. She breathed in a bit before she decided to sing as well.

**Hinata:**

**What will become of my dear friend?  
Where will his actions lead us then?  
And though I'd like to join the town,  
Within their greatest moment proud,**

**Try as I may, it doesn't last.  
And will we ever,  
end up together?  
No I think not,  
It's never to become,  
For I am not, the one.**

Both girls then sighed in sadness as the music came to a slow and sad ending. It was all out of their hands now.

* * *

**Honoha: Kyuubi's den**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke and Sakura could barely try, but they managed to stay awake. Not that there was any point to do so. The 'Kyuubi' was cackling as he finished his latest work of painful art. But the mere description of it would cause this fic to have to be bumped up to 'M' rated. He then held out his clawed hand and his red chakra mist came upon them again and healed them except for the pain. Now he will do it all over again. For the sixteenth time. In the last 30 minutes. Nearby, Kiba and Akamaru had just woken up from fainting at the gruesome sight again. They saw that Kyuubi was about to do it again, so they did themselves the favor of fainting again so they won't have to see it.

Kyuubi was about to make the first cut with his chakra scalpel when the only door that served passage busted open. Everyone (except the dogs,) looked in surprise as the image became clearer. It was a short figure in a monk robe, the hood was up and his face was veiled in shadows. The figure then slipped his hands out of the sleeves to show pale white arms. But what was most interesting were the two odd rings that were on each of his middle fingers. They twitched and suddenly his hands were covered with odd blades. (Think the blades Ed uses in Full Metal Alchemist.) The metal was pitch black and at once a killing intent unlike any ever before erupted amongst the group. Kyuubi started to sweat as the figure lept into the air to begin the battle.

There was only one thing he muttered as he began to attack.

"Checkmate."

* * *

Date of Update: 12/16/06

My sincerest apologies for this extreamly short update, but look at the bright side! This means an extreamly long next chapter! Now please, keep sending your ideas, **and stop sending me private messages! Place them all in reviews! Squirrely wrath!**

Unknown Alias status: Signed out


	10. Climax

The Naruto Before Christmas

Chapter 10  
Climax

* * *

Jack occasionally cracked the whip as the two fake Santas flew through the sky. Naruto kept looking ahead as the clouds before them began to disperse.

"Aha!" Jack shouted as he pointed. "Houses at 12 o'clock!"

"But it's 11," Naruto muttered. He looked at the house that they were to land at first. It was moderately decorated with four lighting angels on the roof.

"Okay, careful now!" Naruto shouted as they made their descent. "We don't want to make any noise!"

They steadily made their way, trying not to make noise. They then knocked over all the angels making a large ruckus. "Perfect!" Naruto shouted. "Not a bit of sound."

They both stepped out of the sled, Jack carting a large sack in his hands. The both of them then jumped down the chimney, one after the other. They stepped out into the room to look at the decorations, and then went to work. Naruto carefully placed the specific presents under the tree, as Jack was placing presents into the stockings. That's when a small boy's voice sounded in confusion.

"Santa?"

They turned to see a small blonde haired white boy in little footsie pajamas. As for the kid himself, these were nothing like the Santas he heard of. He expected an old obese man, not a thin skeleton in a Santa suit and a kid with whisker marks and some kind of weird hat!

"Merry Christmas!" Jack said in an obviously fake deep voice. "And what is your name?" he asked as he slightly poked his little nose. The boy was too confused to get anything out. "That's alright," Jack continued. "I have a special present for you, anyway. There you go sunny."

With that, Jack handed the boy his present, closed the sack, swung it over his shoulder, and went to the fireplace. He shoved the sack up as the two climbed up after it and left. The child's parents then came down, also awakened by the noise. They saw the boy opening up his box.

"And what did Santa bring you honey?" the mother asked.

The child remained silent as he pulled out his gift. And it was a shrunken head.

The parent's screams echoed all around.

* * *

The police station's phone rang and the officer picked it up.

"Hello, police. … … 'Attacked by toys'? That's strange, that's the second toy complaint we had."

* * *

As the citizens of Halloween Town watched the boys in the water's refection, they were gloriously happy at the results. They saw Naruto placing a wreath on the door of an old lady's home. That's when it came to life with open eyes as it grew leafy tentacles. They saw Jack in another house as he let the snake coil around a tree. They saw Naruto place the demon doll and duck in another house. Shortly after, the kids came down to pick up the toys. That's when the toys attacked and scared the children into barricading the door in their parent's room, waking them up.

The scares continued as the night went on. Jack leaping from chimney to chimney, dropping presents down them, shortly followed by screams from the houses. They saw two kids scream as bats that were cleverly disguised as Christmas ornaments on the tree sprang to life as well. They saw the old lady frightened at the wreath monster's tentacles attacking. A child screaming at the sight of the snake already swallowing half the Christmas tree. Even a pudgy child running from a jack-o-lantern in the box.

At this point, the people yet to be hit started to protect themselves. They barricaded the fireplaces, they locked all windows and doors, and one even turned up the fire to a roaring blaze. Naruto and Jack though didn't think a bit of it as they continued throughout the towns. At this point, there was not one police phone that was not ringing off of the hook.

The citizens even watched a news report later in the night.

"Reports have been coming in all over the world that imposters are shamelessly impersonating Santa Claus, mocking and mangling this joyous holiday."

The citizens at the sound of this cheered and celebrated, clearly not seeing the severity of the situation. But as for Hinata and Sally, they leaned towards the water to hear it over the crowd. What they heard, was not good.

"At this moment, military units are mobilizing to stop the perpetrators of this horrid crime."

Both of the girls gasped at this and were understandably worried. What's worse though, they were the only ones who heard this. But there was a way to stop this. Sally's eyes widened as she realized how.

"Where'd they take that Sandy Claws anyway?" she asked herself in reference to the three brats; Lock, Shock and Barrel.

* * *

Naruto and Jack sat back and felt proud at their moment. They had just finished off another town with what sounded like splendid results. Now they were off to one of the most peculiar towns of the country. Apparently the town known as Peach Creek was known of a resident boy who can defy the very laws of logic themselves. What was his name? Fred? Jim? … Arnold? That's when Naruto noticed the lights coming from the military base below.

"Hey look guys! Searchlights! Aren't those cool?"

Then, one by one, cannons fired below them trying to hit them. They missed at a decent distance that didn't seem like a sign of death.

"They're celebrating!" Jack said happily. "They're thanking us for doing such a good job!"

Naruto however, didn't look all that ecstatic. The shots seemed a bit too close to are for celebration. This was only fortified as one shot nearly hit Zero causing them all to swerve. … … Wouldn't he even get hurt anyway?

"Whoah! Careful down there! You almost hit us!" Jack called down still using his 'Santa' voice. … Yeah like that'll work.

"Uh, guys?" Naruto spoke with slight fear. "I'm beginning to think we should start to go higher."

"Hmm…" Jack pondered. "Well, I don't see why not." And with a crack of the whip, they disappeared above the clouds.

* * *

Down in Oogie's lair, said Oogie picked up a pair of red dice with skulls with their multiple eyes as dots. He then shook them in Santa's face.

"Are you a gamblin' man Sandy? Let's play!"

Suddenly he was stopped short by the door creaking open a bit. Then slid through did a patchwork leg.

"My, my! What have we here? A purr!"

And with a slick of the point on the top of his head, he went over to the leg. As Santa shook his head at this, he didn't see a figure starting to approach behind him. His mouth was then covered by white hands. He turned to see the face of Hinata, a kunnai in her other hand.

"Shh! We're getting you out of here," she whispered.

"'We're'?" Santa silently questioned.

Hinata just pointed up. So he tilted his head up to see Sally slowly lowering a ladder.

Meanwhile, Oogie came over to the leg flicked the shoe off. "Ahh, lovely. A-tickle tickle tickle!"

He continued to tickle the leg as Hinata cut off the ropes. She and Santa then started to go up the ladder. As for Oogie, continued to tickle until the rest of the leg fell through the opening to show it was cut off a little bit past the knee.

"WHAT?" he shouted in anger as he turned around, leg in hand. "You're tryin' to make a dupe, out of ME!?"

He then started to yell, but in actuality was sucking in air. The increasing suction was soon too much, and all Hinata, Santa and Sally were sucked down.

* * *

The two continued through the night as they were arriving to the next town. Jack then pulled out a long list. Naruto meanwhile, was still wary.

"Now let's see… who's next on out list?" Jack said aloud. "Ah! Little Harry and Jordan! Won't they be surprised?"

At this, they lost the cover of clouds and were visible on the moon. The military below at once caught sight of them and began to fire. One shot hit the head off of one of their reindeer. Jack then tried to regain control of the sled, and just before he did, another shot tore through the trash can container that held the gifts still to be sent. Naruto caught a doll whose head was now on fire as his eyes widened.

"I knew it!" he shouted. "They're trying to hit us! That's it! I'm taking us to Konoha!"

Naruto then reached across the dashboard and flicked a red switch. But then, it was too late. A shot had hit them directly in the sled. They began to fall as the portal formed beneath them. Meanwhile, Jack had grabbed Naruto close as they fell, Zero chasing after him.

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!" Jack's voice trailed as they fell down the portal.

* * *

All the Halloween Town citizens stood agape and shocked as they saw their leaders fall. The picture stood still as the people began to cry and the werewolf howled that familiar tone. The Mayor then made his way to the car, removing any trace of holiday decorations from his outfit.

"I knew this Christmas thing was a bad idea," he spoke sadly to himself. "I felt it in my gut." He then turned on the megaphone and spoke into the microphone. "Terrible news folks. The worst tragedy of our times! Jack and Naruto have been blown to smithereens!"

His car drove on as he continued to repeat the message for all to hear.

* * *

Tsunade quickly put on another jacket before she leapt out of the window to her office and into the direction of the graveyard. Just moments ago, a weird portal of some kind opened up, something came out, and then the portal closed up. No one had reported it yet, so she took it on herself to check it out.

She skidded to a halt as she arrived at the graveyard. Her mouth was open in shock as she looked around the small area. There were many, random things scattered around the area, all on fire. But they distinctly had Halloween features to them. There was even an open coffin, also on fire. She arrived to the middle of the graveyard and stopped. In front of her was the most terrible sight of them all.

There, was a statue for a headstone. It was an angel, with an open book in its hands. But over that book, draped in such a manner that it suggested that the statue was carrying that instead, was Naruto. He was in some sort of red outfit with white trim that was now in smoked tatters. His face was passive and unreadable. She was about to go forth to check that if he's still alive, when heard a soft whimper.

Zero, having lived through the experience, (or would that been died?) floated up to Naruto, his bed cap in his mouth. Zero then dropped it on Naruto's face. He then lifted his hand and wiped back to the ground. At this, Tsunade sighed. At least he was still alive. Then the sad music increased in volume as Naruto pulled himself up and sang softly.

**What have I done?  
****What have I done?  
****How can I,  
****Be so blind?  
****All is lost.  
****Where was I?**

Naruto then cast his eyes over the destroyed toys scattered across the place. 

**Ruined all,  
****Ruined all.  
****Everything's,  
****Gone all wrong.**

He then turned back and raised his hands as if seeing something.

**What have I done?  
****What have I done?  
****Find a deep cave to hide in,  
****In a million years they'll find me,  
****Only dust, and a plaque,**

Suddenly Naruto lay limp again in the statue's arms as if dead.

**That reads 'Here lies the Kyuubi brat'!**

At this, Tsunade flinched but remained hidden as Naruto pulled him back up into a sitting position and his voice grew louder.

**But I never, wanted all this madness, never.  
****And nobody _really_ understood! Well how could they?  
****That all I ever wanted was to give them something great!  
****How come nothing ever turns out like it should?**

Naruto then stood upon the statue, as his once angry face became a cross between angry and happy.

**Well I did my best, so what the Hell!  
****And by god I really tasted something swell! That's right!**

He then jumped into the air before landing on the ground as energetic as ever. And for moment, why 

**I even touched the sky!  
****And at least I left some stories they could tell! I did!**

Naruto then wrapped his arms around himself and smiled in glee.

**And for the first time since I don't remember when,  
****I feel just like my good ol' ninja self again.  
****And I Naruto! The Pumpkin Prince!  
****That's right!**

He then ripped of the Santa outfit to show his old Pumpkin King outfit as good as ever.

**I AM THE PUMPKIN PRINCE! AH HA HA HA!**

Naruto then waved his arms around, summoning multiple bats and having them circle around him.

**And I just can't wait  
****Until next Halloween!  
****Cause I got some ideas  
****That could really make them scream  
****And by Kami, I'm really gonna give it all my might!**

Suddenly the bats dispersed, but not on Naruto's account. Said kid's face lit up in relief and happiness at the sight of one Jack Skellington, his own Pumpkin King outfit on, was perfectly fine and held Santa's hat in hand.

**I hope there's still time, to set things right.**

Jack then had come to Naruto and placed the hat in his hands. Naruto's face was in worry as he realized the full extent of everything. Without a word, he ran over to the tomb, bit his thumb, then ran it over the doors to make the bloody pumpkin sign on it. He flung the doors open and turned to Jack and Zero.

"Come on guys! Christmas isn't over yet!"

And with that, the three ran down the steps as the doors closed behind them. As the scene ended, Tsunade smiled and came out of hiding. She can get the rest of the story later. She then noticed something on the ground. It was a book in perfect condition. She picked it up and read the title in confusion.

"Christmas for Dummies?"

* * *

Date of update: 12/20/2006

_Warning! The chances to send world suggestions are nearing their close! Submit them now while you still can!_

The Unknown Alias status: Signed out.


	11. Checkmate

The Naruto Before Christmas

Chapter 11  
Checkmate

* * *

The maniacal sack of bugs that was Oogie Boogie laughed in delight as his game began. Santa, Sally and Hinata were set on panel with a lever beside it. Whatever Oogie rolls, they will be that much closer to being tipped over into the boiling vat of stew below. And to make things even worse, Oogie had used some kind of weird magic to cut off Hinata's ability to use chakra. He got the news relay from his kids that she was from Naruto's world, so he had an idea of what she's capable of. As for the captives, well… let's just say Sally was angry.

"This isn't over!" she shouted to their captor. "Not by a long shot! You wait till Jack hears about this! You'll be lucky if you-"

That's when they stopped. Another voice was coming and going. It was the mayor.

"The kings of Halloween have been blown to smithereens!" he shouted sadly. "Jack and Naruto are piles of dust."

At this, both Sally's and Hinata's eyes were wide with shock.

"Ha ha ha!" Oogie shouted in joy as he rattled his dice in hand. "What was that you were saying about luck, rag doll?"

* * *

Meanwhile, far off in an outskirt graveyard, a tomb was flung open wide. Naruto and Jack, both wearing their Pumpkin King outfits with pride, ran up the steps followed by Zero.

"Come on!" Jack shouted. "We have to get to the kids'-WHOAH!" Jack had shouted the last part as Naruto picked him up upon his shoulders and started to leap off with chakra enhanced feat.

"We don't have much time Jack!" he shouted over the shock. "So we're goin' my way!"

It was only a minute later that they arrived at the house of Lock, Shock and Barrel. They stopped as Jack got off of Naruto's shoulders.

"Remind me never go you're way again," he muttered to himself. He then looked down. "Look!" he silently said as he pointed his bony finger.

Naruto looked down and frowned. Below them were the terrible trio themselves, sitting in the cage that served as an elevator, with snacks in hand as they watched through a window. Naruto then smiled as he grabbed hold of the rope, and climbed down so that he descended like a spider on its web.

As for the kids, they were definitely enjoying the show. Barrel was eating some candy bars, Lock was drinking two extra large size sodas, and Shock was enjoying some popcorn. … That was until she found the centipede amongst the kernels. Then they felt it. It was a chilling, death sentence assigning sensation Naruto had mentioned to being a 'killer intent'. They then turned slowly in fear, and caught sight of a certain blonde with demon features. He then roared like a feral beast, causing all three kids to scream and jump out of the cage. Jack then came down beside him.

"Well done!"

"Why thank you Jack."

That's when they heard the laughter coming from the window.

"Aha! Seven again! It's Oogie's turn to boogie!"

"Oh," Hinata sighed hopelessly. "If only Naruto were here."

"But he isn't ghost eyes!" Oogie reminded fiercely and happily. He then grabbed on the lever and cranked it numbering them off. "One, two, three, four, five six seven!"

Jack and Naruto frowned at the predicament and at how close their friends were to death. Oogie however, was just enjoying it like a game.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. Oh, I'm feelin' weak, with hunger! One last roll of the die, ought to do it!"

Oogie then tossed the die into a skeleton's skull and the dice fell through the ribcage onto a table. He looked to see and was shocked at the sight of two ones staring dead in his face.

"What? Snake eyes?" he shouted/asked in anger. He then slammed his hand on the table, causing the dice to move to a new number. "Ah! Eleven! Looks like I've won the jackpot!"

Oogie then made his way over to the lever, as the captives' eyes were full of fear at there own deaths. He then started to crank.

"Bye bye doll face, ghost eyes, and Sandy!"

He chuckled evilly as the three screamed in utter fright. Oogie then stopped chuckling. Their voices suddenly stopped, but there were no sounds of demise following it. He then flipped the table over; just to see one Jack Skellington and one Naruto Uzamaki, both **very** ticked off.

"Hello Oogie," both said in an intimidating and eerily calm manner.

"J-j-jack! And Naruto! But they said you two were dead!" he said frightened as he began to back up. "That must mean you're… **double dead!**" he suddenly shouted as he stomped on a secret button on the roulette wheel floor. Then king cards rose up, and the swords that were parts of the picture popped out, surrounding them. The wheel began to spin, and the eight ball stirring mechanism was spinning in an opposite direction with low blades. This situation caused the two having to crouch down so as not be chopped in any way. Oogie however was a safe distance away. "Well? Come on bone man! Fox boy!"

As for Sally, Santa and Hinata, they had opened up the stockades they were transported into. Somehow Naruto was able to use the replacement jutsu, causing them to be sent in there, and the boys took their positions. Speaking of which, the boys were divinely leaping about the spinning swords. Oogie 'ooh!'-ed in fake fright as he pulled and overhead pulley. This caused the cards to recede and allowed the boys to walk straight. They didn't see the slot machine cowboys approaching with loaded guns.

"Fire!" Oogie shouted. That was the entire cue Naruto needed. Jack stopped walking and allowed the wheel to move him away; whereas for Naruto had leaped into the air, and on top of the guns, jumping from one to the other as they went off. Oogie stopped in confusion, then his eyes went wide. He stopped too long, and now was heading directly for the line of fire. He turned and began to run, but wasn't fast enough to make any progress. He then leaped forward and was lucky to hit another button with his hand. He drew back his hand as he got up, but a small line of light from it caught Naruto's eyes. Was that a… was that a thread?

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted in fright. He turned around just in time to jump. A saw was swinging its way, slicing off the arms of the machines, and Naruto used the beam that it was attached to as momentum. He swung off, landing near Oogie. Said villain turned around to see Jack. He was trapped. He then stomped down on another button, and the panel sprung Oogie into the air. He landed aboard the eight ball machine as it started to rise.

"So long boys!" he shouted with a wave as he rose higher for his escape. Then he felt a tug. He looked down to see the angry kings, both pulling on a string. A string, that was attached to him! It was his seam!

"How dare you treat our friends so shamefully?" Jack asked angrily as they both yanked on the string.

Just like that, part of his arm opened up and started to spill out bugs like blood. He gasped in fear as the kings swung the string into the machine, quickly removing the rest of the string and his entire burlap body as well. Now he was just a figure of himself made out of countless bugs, all of which started to spill into the stew below.

"No!" he shouted as figure started to diminish. "Now look at what you've done! My bugs! My bugs!"

Oogie continued to scream the last part over and over as his voice heightened with each shout. As the bugs spilled into the stew, all the witness's faces spoke their shock. Sally and Santa were plain shocked at the sight of this. Hinata also was shocked, and couldn't help but think of how Shino would react at the sight of this. As for Jack and Naruto, their expressions were unchanged. They always knew this would happen. Then a little tiny blue bug that was lucky enough to evade the water scurried across the floor.

"My bugs!" it continuously shouted in a high pitched voice. "My buuuuuuuuuuuu-oh!" it squeaked as a black boot stomped on it. Santa then was crushing it into the ground as Jack came up with his hat.

"Forgive Mr. Claws. I'm afraid we made a terrible mess of your holiday."

Santa was a speck happier as he snatched the hat out of the bone hand. "Bumpy sleigh ride boys? The next time you two get the urge to take over someone else's holiday, I'd listen to them!" he spoke as he pointed to Sally and Hinata who were slightly surprised at the 'jolly old elf's' anger. "They're the only ones who make any sense in this insane asylum. Skeletons, bug men…" he mumbled as he began to walk off.

"I just hope there's still time!" Naruto shouted after him in concern.

"To save Christmas?" Santa clarified. "Of course there is! I'm Santa Claus!" And with that, he put his finger to his nose and flew up the overhead tube leaving a trail of shiny sparkles. … … Ooh! Shiny!

Naruto and Jack just stood there with their mouths open. Was it because of Santa just done? Was it that the full effects of their efforts came to full realization to them? No. It was because they realized that they got his name wrong. Sally and Hinata then walked up behind the boys.

"He'll fix things Jack," Sally comforted. "He knows what to do."

Jack then realized something as he turned to her. "How did you get down here Sally?"

Then Sally began to blush and fiddle with her hands as she- wait. She can blush? "Well I- I was trying to, well I wanted to, to,"

"To help me," Jack softly finished.

"I couldn't let you just…"

"Sally, I can't believe I never realized that you…"

Jack left it dangling as the two came closer. As for Hinata, she was watching this with starry eyes. This was like a soap opera that was about to reach the moment that the country was waiting for. As for Naruto, he had every kind of recording device available on and running as he smiled at the thought that he was actually going to win that $100 bet he made with the werewolf. That's when a spotlight came on and shone on them.

"Jack! Naruto!" the mayor cried in excitement.

"See?" "They're alive!" "Just like we said!" Barrel, Lock and Shock each said respectively. The mayor then sent down a ladder from above the window that was used earlier.

"Grab ahold boys!"

"Oh man!" Naruto cried silently. "It was so close! So close!"

Hinata just giggled at Naruto's disappointment.

"Well, let's go Naruto," Jack said in relief. His eye sockets then widened as he noticed something. "Naruto, what are you doing with that tape recorder?"

* * *

Kyuubi continued to gasp for air as his back went up against the wall. At the start, he had all nine tails of his demon chakra, but now he was down to the remainder of his one tail. He could barely dodge the blades as the fight increased. As for Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba, they were already released and standing at the side, just trying to keep up with everything. The being known as Sai La disengaged his blades, seeing as how the demon was now too weak to fight.

"You know," he began, his voice that of a male kid's, "When this whole thing started, I had a pretty good idea that this was going to happen. But, what I don't get is why. Why would the great Kyuubi no Kitsune, sink so low in such circumstances? You're a demon for crying out loud! You could've just gone on a slaughter run instead of starting to torture these two. What's the deal?"

"Why?" asked the strained voice of the demon. "Because. I've been stuck in the kit's head for all of his life. And I've seen the things this village has done to him. I've seen the pain they caused that was so terrible; not even a demon can compare. I've felt his pain, his despair, and it sickens me. But what made it worse was that he would never want to take revenge. Despite everything this village has done to him, he won't raise a finger against it. So I decided why not do it for him. As for his so-called 'teammates', they caused the most pain. So I wanted to return that pain back to them tenfold." Kyuubi then cast his face down as all the painful memories came flowing back in. he then narrowed his eyes and raised to face Sai La. "But that doesn't mean I'll give up here. Konoha will pay by my hands soon enough."

And with that, Kyuubi disappeared in a puff of red smoke. Sai La sighed in disappointment when the smoke cleared. _'He'll make good on his word, I know that. He'll just recover before making his move again. … Great. I'll have to get Naruto to get goin' soon. He'll need the training now more than ever.'_

Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see a confused Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba.

"You mind tellin' us what's goin on?" Kiba asked incredulously. Sasuke and Sakura however had already pieced the ends together but still needed a few blanks filled.

'_Marvelous!' _Sai La thought. _'I always loved doing this!'_

Sai La then reached into one of his sleeves and pulled out what appeared to be a metal bar, about the size of a frankfurter. One half then slid up; on one side a small slit to show a red light, and on the other side there were three dials.

"If I may have your attention please," Sai said as he held it up with the light facing away. "I cannot give you the answers, but this can. This is a standard class neuralizer. Picked it up a few years ago from some friends. These change the electron impulses in one's brain, and in particular the ones for memory. This will rewrite your memory to know absolutely everything you need to know of the situations that you have discovered."

Now, granted Kiba bought it, but Sasuke and Sakura are not idiots. They began to move to leave, when they noticed that they couldn't move their legs. In fact, they couldn't even move at all!

"And everything you need to know is absolutely nothing."

Sai then raised the neuralizer to wipe their memory when Kiba was able to speak.

"Just, who are you? Really?"

" 'Really?'" Sai repeated. "I'm just a figment of your imagination."

The light then flashed, and just like that the three fell to the floor unconscious. He then closed the device and tucked it back into his sleeve. "Man what a gullible breed."

_Now let's see… _Sai then waved his hand, and the also unconscious bodies of the Konohamaru corps appeared by the ninjas. Thankfully, when Kyuubi was defeated, the kids had returned to normal and won't remember a thing. And so with everything done, he waved his hand again, and pools of darkness transported them all to their respective beds.

Merry Christmas indeed.

* * *

Date of Update: 12/24/06  
Merry Christmas!

All right, here's how it goes.

First, Lucifer's Follower, (You do know that Lucifer is the devil's original name right?) I had no idea what you meant about the Kyuubi. Did you mean his intentions for his plan? If so I hope this clears it up.

Secondly, Cre A Tor00x, I'm sorry but, **WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S GETTING BETTER?!? WHERE DID I GO WRONG? LET ME KNOW PRONTO! THAT WAY I'LL BE AWARE FOR THE SEQUEL!**

Finally, this is the last chance for people to send world ideas in reviews! They will only be accepted in reviews! So send them in now! When the next chapter is up, that's it! No more! So hurry!

The Unknown Alias' status: Signed out.


	12. Finale

The Naruto Before Christmas

Chapter 12  
Finale

* * *

All the citizens were laid about the ground near the fountain. They were too sad to go back home, so they decided to just sleep where they were. Not a one heard the news announcement that was in the pool.

"Good news folks!" the announcer proclaimed. "Santa Claus, the one and only has finally been spotted! Old Saint Nick seems to be traveling at supersonic speeds. He's setting things right and bringing joy and cheer wherever he goes. Yes folks, Kris Kringle has pulled it out of the bag to deliver Christmas to the kids all over the world."

The citizens just snored away, when suddenly they were awakening by the sound of a car horn. They all woke up to see the guillotine gate opening and the mayor's car coming. But what really got them was the sight of two certain people on the car.

**La la la la la la la!  
****La la la la la la la!**

"Jack!"  
"Naruto!"  
"They're alive?"

**(Crowd)**

**Jack's okay!  
****And Naruto's okay!  
****They're all right! Let's shout!  
****Make a fuss, scream it out!  
****The kings are back, everyone scream!  
****In our town of Halloween…**

Jack and Naruto made their way up the steps to the entrance of the town hall as they turned to the crowd.

"It's great to be home!" Jack shouted in delight.

But that's when the funniest thing happened. Snow started to slowly fall. The entire town looked up in amazement, just in time to see the outline of a sled being pulled by what looked like five reindeer. The man who was driving it waved his hand.

"Ho ho ho!" he shouted. "Happy Halloween!"

"Merry Christmas!" both the kings shouted back.

Whereas for the town, they were still amazed at the snow.

**(Crowd)**

**What's this? What's this?  
****I've haven't got a clue!  
****What's this?  
****Why it's completely new!  
****What's this?  
****Must be a Christmas thing.  
****What's this?  
****It's really very strange.**

Naruto looked around in amazement. Who knew things would turn out like this? And man, did Sandy bring an ever good present! Naruto sighed as he looked at the time on the clock tower. Sure it only told months, but it's a Halloween Town thing. You wouldn't understand. He looked around him to see that all the citizens were taking this quite well. The vampires were playing hockey with a severed head, the behemoth and the lake creature were making snow angels, a snowball was heading straight for his face, the- wait, what? Once Naruto wiped the snow off of his face, he turned to see the three kids already found the number 1 use of snow, a snowball fight.

Naruto sighed as he turned to Hinata who was looking at a snowflake she caught in her hand. He then went up to her.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"…I just wanted to say thanks. You know, for trying to help save Sandy."

"B-but, I didn't s-save him."

"Yeah, but you still tried. You wanted to help. I just wanted to thank you for that."

Then to Hinata's surprise, Naruto pulled out a bouquet of white roses and handed them to her.

"Merry Christmas Hinata-chan."

Hinata was silent, but had the happiest expression on her face. Her face was as red as red roses could be.

"Th-thank you Naruto-kun."

Then her eyes closed as she fell to the ground, fainted. Naruto however was as clueless as ever. He thought she just passed out from the cold. So why not bring her home? It's nippy, but doesn't snow there. He lifted her onto his back, grabbed the roses, and went through the gate.

Later on, Naruto was passing the spiral hill with Hinata soundly sleeping on her back. He was a few yards off to go to the same cemetery that he and Jack went through earlier to go home. He then stopped and looked to his right. There, the hill had been covered in snow and icicles were hanging. But on top was Sally, sitting by her lonesome as she began again to pluck leaves from a forget-me-not. He then saw someone also coming and smiled as he got out the recording devices again. He watched and recorded as Jack arrived singing.

**(Jack)**

**My dearest friend, if you don't mind,  
****I'd like to join you by your side.  
****Where we can gaze into the stars,**

At this, Sally joined in to finish as they came closer together on the hill until they were hand in hand.

**And sit together,  
****Now and forever.  
****For it is plain, as anyone can see.  
****We're simply meant to be.**

Naruto smiled as he turned the devices off and made the blood pumpkin on a crypt door. He opened it and started to descend with only one thought in mind.  
_Note to self: claim bet winnings from werewolf._

Merry Christmas Naruto.

* * *

In a dark, unknown place, the image rippled from the water as the figure known as Pensrap sighed. 

"Well what do you know? He actually did it."

"Now do you still have doubt?"

Pensrap turned to see Sai La standing behind him as the dark portal he used evaporated.

"…While it's true I'm impressed," Pensrap said with a firm voice, "that doesn't mean I'm completely convinced. He is still young, and won't fully understand the whole responsibility. … Besides, he'll have too much fun in wiping people's memories."

"So? I did as well, heck I still do! We were all like him at one point or another Pensrap. But we've learned and improved as we continued. And thus, so shall Naruto. We just need to be patient, that's all."

"… Fine. … So, when shall you take him?"

"Not now, I know that much. But I plan to take him during the third year of his trip with that ero-sennin. That way he'll be fresh and ready for when he comes back. Simple as that."

"So I take it you've already got all seven worlds set up?"

"Yep! Each and every last one of them! I've got the teachers set, the timelines done, everything is in place. I'm ready to go at any time really. Ooh, I can't wait!" he finished with a hop. "And soon enough, Naruto Uzamaki will become one of the most powerful beings in existence!"

He then turned to the chessboard to see the King Kyuubi chess piece toppled over.

"I hope you're ready kid. Cause the real game has yet to begin."

The End

* * *

Date of Update: 12/28/06  
Story status: 8 favorites, 12 alerts, 1 c2. This is the best I had yet!

Well, there ya go. It's done. But rest assured the sequel is coming! In fact, below is what the trailer would be like! Now take note, all world suggestions have now arrived to a close. No more suggestions are to be sent at this time. (I only got two anyway. Oh! Before I forget, sorry Fallen Angel, but I can't use FMA. I just don't know where I would put him.) So look forward and be ready for plenty of crossovers!

In the meantime, for those of you who are Sonic the Hedgehog fans, I'll be making a Christmas story next year in there! It'll be A Sonic Christmas Carol! Starring Eggman!

Now,** ROLL THE TRAILER!

* * *

**

_(The scene is pitch black. Suddenly white words come and go in flashes on the screen as their voices speak them.)_

"_Chaos control!"_

"_Space colony Ark?"_

"_I'm the world's ultimate life form."_

"_Dimension Arm!"_

"_This match is mine Ginta."_

"_The Chess Pieces."_

"_The diamond in the rough."_

"_You only get three wishes!"_

"_No, seriously, when do I get a hat like that?"_

"_Long shay shay, euhnicy. Snip snip."_

"_Time's up Jack."_

"_The Kraken!" _

"_See without sight."_

"_He's senile, and a sage. I like it!"_

"_He's going into the Avatar State!"_

"_So… my name's Sora."_

"_You must realize darkness isn't all it's cracked up to be."_

"_You make a great other."_

"_I'm the only Pumpkin Prince!"_

"_Where is Jack?"_

"_It's payback time brat!"_

"_He's ready."_

The Training of Dimensions

Friendship knows no bounds.


End file.
